Digimon World: Errors Of The Light
by Jarceus
Summary: What if a virus that turned all the Light Fangs digimon into digieggs effected a human as well? If the story is bad this is my first fanfiction also this was inspired by Relix Nova's Digimon World: Darkest Before Dawn. Story will get more mature later so rated M for safety. Ignore the first few chapters they are very short and bad
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon**

 **Note:I'm using an emulator to play the game to get the lines and also give this story a chance AND if you want to skip meaningless filler chapters skip the prologue chapters.**

 **Future note:It get's longer in the later chapters**

"Jarod, you're late! What are you doing today is the normal tournament and it's started already! What now?! It's the match between us Light Fang and our enemy Night Crow!" Shouted a boy with a Blonde bowl haircut wearing a blue shirt,yellow jacket,blue pants and dark blue shoes over a was Pulsa of the Light Fang one of the two teams of central city."Sorry I'm running late I'm almost there." Said a voice on the other end of the call A flash of light later at the access point revealed a boy with spiky dark blonde hair wearing a red shirt, a black coat, Blue shorts and black shoes this boy is Jarod,normal rank Digimon tamer of the Light Fang

"What are you doing?! Jarod you're late! The group B tournament has already started!" yelled Pulsa at Jarod as he appeared "I'm Sorry but Coronamon was taking forever."Said Jarod

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Said a small humanoid lion thing **I** **'** **m not good at explaining this type of stuff** with bands on his wrists and head and fire coming from his tail that was besides him

"Jarod,Coronamon you two are participating as a Light Fang right?!"Yelled Pulsa at Jarod and Coronamon as he runs up to them "You're always this way! Really Jarod take being a Light Fang more seriously! The Night Crow will laugh at you!" Says Pulsa in a matter of fact tone.

Jarod scratches his head in embarrassment "Well at least I'm here now" He said still embarrassed "Good point well let's hurry up and go."Said Pulsa calmly as he and Jarod went to battle in the tournament.

 **Well how did I do? sorry about the poor quality this is my first fan fiction and I'm saying it here because knowing me I will mess up the Description some how**


	2. Prolgue Part 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon**

"Come on the group A champ has already been decided.'"Said Pulsa "Cool who was the champ?" Asked Jarod "A Night Crow called Sayo." Replied Pulsa _Sayo huh why does that sound familiar?_ Thinks Jarod they two look to a screen showing the current fight between a boy with brown wearing a whit shirt,green pants,a yellow jacket,red scarf,green shoes this is Tonpei of the Light Fang. He's fighting with his partner a small purple humanoid dragon with light brown areas on it's is their opponent's partner is what looks to be a taser with wings this is Kokuwamon with his tamer Newton"Tonpei! You'd better win no matter what!"Shouted Pulsa "You know he can't hear you from here right Pulsa?" Asked Coronamon "Take that Night Crow,Newton and crush him!"Shouted Pulsa ignoring Coronamon completely

"Go Monodramon! You can beat Kokuwamon!"Shouted Pulsa then as if Monodramon heard him he started to over power Kokuwamon. "Go Monodramon!Tonpei!Tonpei finish it now! That's it, there!"Shouted Pulsa one last time as Monodramon was overpowered by Kokuwamon "….Uh. huh? What?!… Hey?!"Shouted Pulsa as Monodramon was losing more and more then finally defeated "You don't have to yell so much Pulsa."said Jarod as he was nursing his ear from Pulsa's continued shouting. "What happened"Asked Pulsa "He lost"Replied Jarod "that's two straight losses for Light Fang"said Pulsa sadly " what! TWO straight losses"Exclaimed Jarod in surprise and worry.

"Anyway Jarod let's hurry and get to the Light Fang waiting room.I'm sure Chief Glare is waiting for you Let's move it!Hurry!"Said Pulsa sadly at first but yelling by the end as the two ran to their team's waiting room. "Jarod, over waiting!"said Pulsa as Jarod walk into the room after him and up to Chief Glare.

 **I'll leave it here for now i hope you enjoyed reading my fan fiction so far**


	3. Prologue Final

**Disclaimer i don't own Digimon or the Digimon games**

 **also I'm not explaining what characters look like anymore if you want to know look it up now onto the fan fiction i barely call a story**

"Jarod! We just barely made it. You're up next. Be careful and stay calm Light Fang currently has two straight losses so Night Crow only needs on more victory to win this whole thing." Explained Chief Glare

" Nice way to make someone not feel under pressure"Said Jarod sarcastically

"Sorry anyway we need you to stop them from winning! I'm sure you can do it!"Said Chief Glare as Jarod stared at him with a look that said 'really just really' Ophanimon noticing the stare and the hidden message decided to step in

"We can't afford another loss, but Jarod if you fight carefully I'm sure you can win!"Said Ophanimon with belief.

"Ok i'l can try."Replied Jarod with determination " If you can win three in a row,you can be Group B champ." Ophanimon explained just then Tonpei came from the teleport pad "I'm sorry Chief Glare,Ophanimon." Apologised Tonpei as he walked towards them "Darn,Monodramon hit Kokuwamon with a lethal blow…I should have won that." Just then Cheetah got angry " I can't believe Light Fang lost to Night Crow! Tonpei,What a disgrace!"Cheetah yelled out

"Cheetah calm down" Said Jarod in worry for his fellow Light Fang

"How could you be so hard on him?"Asked Kenpa " Cheetah even you…" but before she could finish she was interrupted by Komachi " Yeah, Cheetah. Who are you to talk? Also Who's the one that lost so easily to the Night Crow? Accused Komachi then Pulsa answered for her "Well… Umm… …Even you Komachi!" "Yes, I never thought I would lose to Newton!"Exclaimed Komachi "Light Fang should still be proud! Tonpei! Cheetah! All of you fought well" Said Chief Glare to boost the post battle moral "You all fought so well that it's hard to believe your ranks are still of the outcome,your teamwork with your digimon was pretty god and…Jarod we still have you!"Said Ophanimon

"Yea Megaseadramon,Growlmon,Coronamon and I will give everything we got right guys?"Said Jarod which was replied with agreements from his digimon and cheers from his fellow Light Fangs.

 **Next chapter is where i get to the fighting sorry about taking three chapters i'm bad at this stuff**


	4. First And Second Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **Enjoy or not its up to you**

As Jarod got got to the arena his opponent Newton called out to him

"Hey you,Light Fang! Get over here!" Jarod in response walked up to the middle of the arena

"I'll defeat you and win three in a row!" said Newton his voice full of arrogance "Then I'll be the Group B champ in the normal tournament!" Jarod was surprised by the amount of arrogance in Newtons voice then others from the Light Fang were angered by his arrogance "That guy…What a jerk!" Yelled Tonpei then Komachi added he cents "How frustrating! Newton's a loser!" She yelled out "Jarod,you can take him! Newton,you lose!"Cheered Pulsa from the stands

"Now for the third match of the normal tournament. This will determine whether Newton will be able to make it to the Jarod be able to stop him?! All right both of you. Ready…Begin!" Shouted the announcer as the battle began.

"really Newton all that talk and this is what you bring come on dude one Kokuwamon a rookie digimon against a rookie,a champion and an ultimate"Asked Jarod with a sweat drop "whatever Megaseadramon,Growlmon let's end this lightning javelin and fire breath!"Yelled out Jarod as the two followed his commands defeating Kokuwamon effortlessly

"Winner! Jarod of the Light Fang! Newton of Night Crow who had won two straight battles in Group B of the normal tournament, is defeated by Jarod of the Light Fang. Nice going Jarod!"Exclaimed the announcer Jarod's victory obviously got good feedback from his fellow Light Fangs as they cheered "Darn…I let my guard down…I underestimated the Light there are stronger Night Crow than me! See you later!"shouted Newton as he left

'my next fight is with Ponch i might need to be careful here'Thought Jarod as his next opponent walked up to the arena "Tch..Newton,that fool."Started Ponch but was interrupted by Jarod "I know your going to something arrogant but can we just get to the fight"Asked/interrupted Jarod "Fine it will only make you lose faster"Said Ponch as the started their was fighting with his Gabumon and Mametyramon "okay Megaseadramon normal blade on Mametyramon!And Growlmon use your fire breath attack on Mametyramon as well!"Commanded Jarod as His digimon attack their target "Now Coronamon use holy shot on Mametyramon!"Yelled out Jarod getting a reply from his partner "Got it boss!"

Then Gabumon clawed at Megaseadramon not doing that much "Now Megaseadramon!Growlmon! Finish off Mametyramon with the fire sword combo!"Yelled Jarod as Mametyramon was beaten by a normal sword fire breath combo leaving only Gabumon left to fight "now attack Gabumon!"Commanded Jarod as his digimon combined their attacks defeating Gabumon "Winner! Jarod of Light Fang!"Exclaimed the announcer before Jarod interrupted him "Do you have to say what team we're from? I mean there are only two of teams the Light Fang and the Night Crow."

 **I'll leave it here for now i hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think of it so far**


	5. Third Battle And Metting

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon**

"Jarod has defeated Ponch of the"A glare from Jarod shut the announcer up before he finished his sentence "Aaany way that's two victories in a row for Jarod.I would say good going but your kind of scaring me now no offence."Announced the announcer

"None taken" Replied Jarod"I'm having a bad day today so I'd be afraid of me right now. Anyway who am I fighting next?

"Your next fight is with Gutts"Said the announcer simply just then Gutts came into the arena

"Jarod! Your winning streak stops right now! I'm the star of"Shouted Gutts at the beginning but was silenced by a glare from Jarod"You can't beat me,the super cool me!"Exclaimed Gutts with arrogance **Wow whats with Night Fangs and arrogance** Jarod in annoyance started the battle

him and his digimon vs Gutts and his Volcanomon,Golemon and Mushroomon

"Megaseadramon lightning javelin on volcanomon! Wait doesn't this feel like a pokemon battle scene rip off?"Ordered/Asked Jarod "Yes yes it does Jarod"Replied Megaseadramon as he used his attack then Volcanomon retaliated with his own attack "Growlmon use you fire breath attack wait why don't I let you guys go wild on them? You know what just do what you want against them."Said Jarod whilst realising that he doesn't care

Shortly the battle was over with Coronamon being knocked out from Volcanomon's attacks

"You ok bud?"Asked Jarod in concern for his partner "Yea Jarod I'm ok but I might need some patching up."Replied Coronamon

"And the winner is Jarod. You're now the champion of group B!"Exclaimed the announcer getting cheers from the Light Fang Jarod exited the arena to go talk with Chief Glare and Ophanimon at the reception "You fought well it was a good match."Said Ophanimon from across the room as Jarod walked up to them where they both congratulated him "You did good,Jarod! Good luck in the finals."Congratulated Chief Glare "Jarod,I'm sure you can become the champion of the tournament"Said Ophanimon with belief the a new voice joined the conversation

"Hello Light Fang…Are you sure about that? The Night Crow aren't so weak."Said the voice as ChaosGallantmon and Chief Julia walked up to the three "Well,if it isn't Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon."Said Chief Glare " Chief Glare and Ophanimon, the Light Fang fought well…I never imagined we would lose the spot of group B champ."Said Julia with surprise

"Well we just can't lose to the Night Crow all the time…and the Light Fang never give up in a pinch!"Said Chief Glare with determination **I don't know the emotions that go everywhere so sorry about that** "Indeed the Light Fang are doing well."Agreed Chief Julia"But the Night Crow are doing just as ,the champ of group A is particularly impressive,hehehe." Jarod took this moment to talk "Okay Chief Julia just a warning don't laugh like that it makes you sound like a creepy person who likes snakes to much"Informed Jarod as in another dimension Orochimaru sneezed "I have to agree with Jarod on the laugh and you're also right ,fought very well…"Agreed Chief Glare to both things said

"Thank you Chief Julia,Chief Glare…But,I've still got a lot to learn! Also that laugh does make you sound creepy."Said Sayo as she walked up to the five "So you're Jarod,champ of group B.I'm Sayo,the champ of group A." Introduced Sayo as Jarod recognised who she was "So THAT'S where I remember you from!"Shouted Jarod suddenly shocking and confusing them on what he meant "Hey Sayo do you remember the time you where like um let me think ah five years old?"Asked Jarod out of the blue"um no why?"Answered Sayo

"Oh well truth be told we forgot about each other after your parents moved away so I guess I should tell the forgotten memories i remembered?"Informed/Asked Jarod "Well Sayo I'll tell you if you can beat me in the finals"Teased Jarod and with that they said their good byes and good lucks to each other.

 **Well how did you enjoy this chapter I know it's longer than usual but i want to get on with it and if you can guess Jarod and Sayo's relationship the good on you**


	6. Final Battle And Reveal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **Ok let's get this started**

 **(Hi)** =Writer

"hi"=speech

'hi'=thought

Jarod walked into the arena where Sayo was waiting for him "Jarod let's battle!" Shouted Sayo as the started their fight "Okay you guys do what you want to do I'll be here playing my game"Said Jarod as he pulled out a nintendo 3ds and played pokemon the battle an attack almost hit Jarod "OH! Hey Sayo Mayo mind NOT having you digimon aim at me"Shouted Jarod in surprise

" Sorry! Wait what did you call me!?Oh that does it no one calls me Mayo" Replied Sayo as she was preparing to hurt Jarod a lot "Sayo put that hammer down how did you even get that?"Questioned Jarod as Sayo pulled a hammer out of nowhere

"Um I'm running"Said Jarod as Sayo started chasing him around the arena in a comedic fashion leaving everyone to wonder what was going on. During the distraction Sayo's digimon managed to defeat Jarod's digimon

"SAYO YOU WON!"Shouted Jarod as Sayo's hammer almost hit his head "NOW CAN YOU STOP TRYING TO HIT ME WITH THAT HAMMER!" at the mention of her victory Sayo stopped chasing Jarod to see he was telling the truth "Wow I didn't even notice"Said Sayo earning her a 'really' look from most people

"Of course you didn't you were to busy chasing me with that hammer" Said Jarod as he fell flat on his face from exhaustion "sheesh the only thing worse that an angry female is an angry female cousin with a hammer"Murmured Jarod into the ground only being heard by the announcer. 'cousins is that what they are?' Thought the announcer as he announced Sayo the champ

"Now Jarod are you going to honour your promise to tell me where we know each other from?"Asked Sayo as Jarod was getting up "yea just let me get my bearings"Said Jarod as he fell down again "Here let me help you" Said Sayo as she helped him up "Thanks cousin"Said Jarod out loud surprising everyone listening "We're cousins?"Asked Sayo in shock "Yea and i was a big trouble maker haha!"Replied Jarod as Sayo stopped supporting him "Thanks for the help Sayo"Thanked Jarod as he left to go home.

As he approached the registration he say Chief Glare and Ophanimon talking with Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon "Thanks for the great match. It was a good fight.I was able to see how strong the Night Crow really are."Said Glare as unsuspected to all four of them Jarod was creeping closer "Same to you Chief Glare and Ophanimon."Said Julia just before she noticed Jarod " Hey Chief"Said Jarod scaring the pants off three of the four people there. "AHH! Oh wait it's you Jarod. well Good job,it was a good battle you had with your cousin"Replied Ophanimon after yelling

"Well done,Jarod not only on the battle but on scaring us."Congratulated Glare

"Looks like you and Sayo are going to have to talk on your past…"Said ChaosGallantmon leaving a creepy vibe "Thanks to you,Sayo will probably become an excellent you Jarod"Thanked Julia "For what getting a hammer swung at me?"Asked Jarod in annoyance "Anyway We'll be seeing you , its time to get back to DarkmoonCITY.I look forward to the next tournament." Said Julia as she and ChaosGallantmon left with a hooded person following ,Glare and Ophanimon find this suspicious so they decide to follow and corner him but just as they were going to get information the person teleported away.

 **~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Jarod,you did very well matches were worthy of the opening day."Congratulated Glare

"Gaoh,Lyra,the next tournament is the bronze one…I'm counting on the two of you."Said Ophanimon to the other two in the room "You are dismissed but not you want to talk to you"Dismissed Glare as the other two left "Jarod, I've become concerned about that strange guy we saw after the match."Informed Glare as this conversation went on for a while. ( **Yes I'm trying to skip filler)** After the long talk Jarod finally made it back to his tamer home to be greeted by Gatomon "Gatomon I'm back!" Yelled Jarod as he entered

 **And I'll leave this here for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	7. Assault on City

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything I reference in this fanfic**

 **(hi)** =Me,Time skips and Scene shifts

"hi"=Characters talking

'hi'=Characters thinking

"Oh Jarod! Congratulations! Jarod T'm proud to be your NaviDigimon at the home!"Congratulated a catlike Digimon known as Gatomon "Also Jarod,as a gift for your great performance you received a farm island card! Isn't that great?!"Added Gatomon surprising Jarod

"Wait you mean I have my own farm island now? Yes that's awesome! now if I get more that six digimon they don't have to be trapped in the Digibank for a long time."Replied Jarod as he got excited

"Yea you can go to the farm shop tomorrow and exchange the card for the island."Said Gatomon as she went to a computer

"Oh yea Jarod its time you went to sleep." Said Gatomon as she noticed the time " Yea yea I now"Replied Jarod yawning as he did"Sheesh Gatomon you act like a mom a lot you know that right?"Asked Jarod "And you act like a little kid at times."Replied Gatomon with a smug look as Jarod went to bed.

 **(Time skip:The next morning)**

"Jarod! City is being attacked by a virus right now!"Shouted Gatomon waking Jarod up

"Huh what are yo-WAIT WHAT! City is under attack I gotta go now."Said Jarod as he rushed to the teleporter **can someone tell me what it's called** "Wait,Jarod! The digimon in City have been turned into Digieggs,even your digimon where and Megaseadramon have been turned into rookie level digimon."Warned Gatomon before Jarod left

"Got it how come you weren't effected I mean you're a champion level digimon how come you're not a Salamon?"Asked Jarod in suspicion "Meh whatever I gotta save City now"Said Jarod leaving

"Okay let's see what happened to you guys"Said Jarod as he got his team "So Growlmon is now Guilmon while Megaseadramon is now a Coronamon how close are you to digivolving again?"Said/Asked Jarod as they were leaving

"Pretty close why? Also why are they like this?"Asked Coronamon pointing at the other two rookies

"One "Answered Jarod as they got to City. As they rushed through Sunshine City they saw no trace of the virus "Now where can that darned Virus be"Said Snowagumon in anger

"Snowagumon calm down my friend"Said Guilmon trying to calm his fellow lizard.

"Oh no!"Shouted Jarod in realisation "It's with Chief Glare and Ophanimon!"With that statement they rushed to their chiefs made it just in time to so Chief Glare and Ophanimon taken out. "Come on you stupid virus you versus us."Said Jarod as he and his digimon started fighting

"Coronamon,Guilmon,Snowagumon keep firing at it I'll draw its attention away from you!"Yelled Jarod as he was dodging attacks left and right"You know for taking down almost everyone in City it's actually pretty weak don't you think?"Asked Coronamon as a feeling was telling him this was to easy as the virus was almost defeated

"Wait he's right this is to easy."Confirmed Jarod

 **(Scene Change:Jarod's Home)**

"I wonder how Jarod's doing?"Asked Gatomon to herself just then she rememberer a memory about Jarod "Ahh! This isn't good Jarod's data is with his attitude the virus might find that fault and abuse it."Said Gatomon as she felt great fear for the one she considered family.

 **(Scene Change:The Battle)**

"Good job guys we got it in the ropes!"Congratulated Jarod,But just then his data stated to act up "Wait whats going o-oh oh no"Said Jarod as the virus realised how it can gain an edge against its attackers

"Jarod whats wrong?"Asked Snowagumon in worry as he noticed Jarod's fear "Wait oh well this is bad"Said Snowagumon as he realised what was wrong

"Hey guys I might need RIGHT NOW!"Shouted Jarod as he was cornered

"JAROD!"Shouted the only digimon active in the room as they unleashed their attacks "Icy shot!Pyro sphere!Corona flame!"Shouted Snowagumon,Guilmon and Coronamon respectively landing all the attacks with the back of the virus but it was to late as it had already got Jarod.

Leaving Jarod the virus left laughing.

"Jarod are you alright?"Asked Coronamon as he ran up to his tamer

"Yea I'm alr-ahh!"Said Jarod as he was interrupted by a wave of pain rendering him unconscious.

"Jarod,Jarod,Jarod come on dude wake up"Said Guilmon shaking Jarod's body

"Guilmon,Snowagumon,Coronamon I have a mission for you three and that is to get Jarod home quickly!"Shouted/ordered Chief Glare just as fearful as the digimon.

"You don't need to tell us twice."Replied Snowagumon as the rushed home to get Jarod to Gatomon.

 **(Well how was this chapter I hope you liked it also incase you never played the game I've skipped ALOT of text and added my own instead)**


	8. Aftermath Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any series I reference in this fanfiction

(Hello viewers)=Scene change,Time skip or Author chat

"Hi"Character Talking

'that's bad'Character thinking

(Jarod's Mind)

"Hahaha those fools now I'm in control of their tamer's body"Said the virus as it was floating in Jarod's mind

"Really now?"Asked Jarod having heard the virus

"Yes now I'm in you head,I can control you. In fact you're the only thing standing in my way." Replied the virus as it attacked Jarod "And you can't touch me otherwise I'll take !"

"You know I thought you where smart but i digress what I think comes true here."State Jarod in a matter of fact tone

"Oh yea so wha-oh shi-!"Said the virus only to be interrupted by a laser before he could say its last word

"Yea so heres a reference,parody for virus you wanna have a bad time"Referenced Jarod as his left eye lit up blue (If you know where this reference is from then good for you)

"Um what does that have to do with this FIGHT!"Said the virus yelling at the end as it was almost hit by a laser

"Also one thing virus you might be in me but I'm the one in that leaves you one ."Enforced Jarod talking about the virus's demise

"HAHAHA! You think I didn't have a plan for this situation?Well I do and my master plan is."Said the virus only to be interrupted by Jarod again

"Is your plan to corrupt my data?"Interrupted/asked Jarod

"Yes but not in the way you would see."Said the virus before it was blasted in the face

"You know you shouldn't monologue for to long or…"Started Jarod to then be interrupted by waves of pain

"Ha…Ha…Ha I may not be able to control you but I'll make it you can never be a tamer again."Said the virus before it faded away.

(Scene Change Jarod's Home)

Coronamon,Snowagumon and Guilmon are standing next to Jarod who is unresponsive in his bed

"Soooo do you think he's in a coma?"Asked Coronamon to break the ice

" dude our best friend and tamer could literally be dead here and you joke like that"Replied Snowagumon in annoyance

"Something doesn't feel right"Said Guilmon in suspicion which was proven right as Jarod started glowing an ominous the light cleared Jarod was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Jarod go!And why did he glow like that!"Asked Coronamon in surprise and fear

"Um well I can explain where i think he is but not why he glowed."Said Guilmon with a shocked expression after looking carefully at the spot where Jarod was.

"Really where do you think he is?"Asked Coronamon in confusion

"Well remember how we joke when he was young that his data felt half well digimon?"Asked Guilmon getting nods from his fellow digimon "Yea well I think the virus did something with his data to make our joke less appropriate."Informed Guilmon

"What did the virus turn him into an In Training level digimon?"Joked Snowagumon not knowing how close he was with that statement

"Well your joke aside yes the virus might have transformed him into a Rookie level digimon."Said Guilmon sheepishly shocking the other two so much that Coronamon fell into the water below making Guilmon laugh

(Time skip:Ten minutes later)

After getting a few laughs at Coronamon's misfortune the three decided to tell Gatomon what happened but unknown to them if they had stayed they would have noticed that Jarod was now awake.

"Ok that's the last time I fight a virus like that"Said Jarod to himself as he was taking in his surroundings "Ok I'm at home I'm guessing that Coronamon,Snowagumon and Guilmon brought me here." Just then he took the time to look down on his body "AHH! WHAT THE HECK WHY,AM I A DORUMON!"Shouted Jarod in surprise alarming the others to his awakening. "Also why am I rolling into the ocean?"Asked Jarod as he like Coronamon fell into the ocean.

(Well i hope you liked this chapter and if you can tell me how to improve this fanfic please tell me I'm open to suggestions)


	9. Aftermath Part 2 And New Mission

You should know by the amount of disclaimers that I don't own Digimon in anyway or form

"hello" Character speaking

'goodbye' Character thinking

(yep this fix is bad) Author notes,Time skips,Flashbacks and scene changes

(Recap)

Jarod after waking up was shocked to find that instead of his normal human body he instead was a Dorumon.

(With the digimon before Jarod wakes up)

"Okay so let me get this started glowing which revealed him to have become a Dorumon?"Asked Gatomon in suspicion as she heard the story getting nods from the three rookies

"Is this some kind of joke?"Asked Gatomon

"No it's not Gatomon We're telling the truth."Said Coronamon still wet

"I have to agree with Gatomon Coronamon this has to be a prank."Said a new voice from behind voice belonged to Mike a tamer of the Light Fang who looked a lot like Jarod he had brown hair and wore a black shirt,blue pants and black shoes

"That you came to check up on your brother then Mike?"Asked Snowagumon in suspicion

"Yea."Replied Mike in shame "I know that I haven't been that good of a brother to him but he's still family."

"Well I might not trust yo-"Started Coronamon only to be interrupted by a scream

"AHH! WHAT THE HECK WHY AM I A DORUMON!"

"What was that!"Shouted Mike in worry

"Well I'd say that Jarod woke up."Said Guilmon casually like his tamer wasn't possible traumatised from the sudden species that statement they rushed to Jarod's bed but couldn't see him

"Where do you think he went?"Asked Coronamon in confusion

"Well how about the water."Replied Snowagumon pointing to a ripple in the water

"Ouch I feel bad for him."Said Coronamon flinching

"I don't see the problem with him falling in."Said Guilmon

"Well you don't have fur."Informed Gatomon annoyed just then a Dorumon decided to pop up from under the water next to them

"Ok that was not a good ride"Said the Dorumon spitting out water

"Um not to be rude but who are you and why are you here?"Asked Mike to the Dorumon

"MIKE!"Shouted the Dorumon finally noticing the only human in the tamer home "Wow this is a surprise what's next Sayo comes over but to answer your question I'm Jarod your brother" This information shocked Gatomon,Mike and a digimon hiding with Mike

"But Mike where's Gabumon and Agumon?"Asked Jarod which made Mike have no doubts that this Dorumon was his brother

"Oh Agumon and Gabumon are at my Tamer home right "Answered and Questioned Mike

"Oh so I didn't have to worry about what I'm about to do."Said Jarod walking up to Mike

"Um what are you goin-"Started Mike to only be kicked in the stomach by Jarod

"That was for leaving me alone when I was seven."Said Jarod in anger

"Wow Jarod what happened to controlling your emotions around him?"Asked Snowagumon remembering what Jarod said back when they first talked about Mike

(Flash back)

"So Jarod what are you going to do if you meet Mike again?"Asked Gigimon

"Well I guess I'll try to control the anger I would feel around him"Said a ten year old Jarod

"Really you'd do that?"Asked Snowagumon not believing it for a second

"Yea unless something come up with me at the time."Replied Jarod

"You want to be re-re-kind to him?"Asked Sunmon not being able to form big words yet

"Yea!"Shouted Jarod with determination

(Back to the present)

"That went to hell the second I became a Dorumon."Replied Jarod harshly

"It's okay I deserved the kick."Said Mike weakly as he got back up after being kicked by Jarod

"But I have to admit bro that your way stronger now."

"Your right but anyway why are you here?"Asked Jarod

"Well after the attack on CITY I thought that I should check up on a good brother is supposed to."Said Mike whispering the last bit but Jarod heard it with his new hearing

"Well as you can see I'm not in any danger besides the mental trauma from waking up as a different species."Replied Jarod choosing to ignore the last comment his big brother made

" where's Gatomon?"Asked Mike noticing that Gatomon was missing

"She's at the phone."Replied Coronamon simply

"Well let's see who she's talking to"Said Jarod walking to the phone and Gatomon getting there just in time to see her hang up the phone

"Oh hello Jarod I got some news for you have a mission from Chief Glare."Informed Gatomon as she saw Jarod walk up to her

"So that was who you where talking to…Wait mission?"Replied Jarod

"Yea you have to go to Login word of advice you might want help Tonpei,Cheetah and Kenpa they ignored order and went there instead.

"Great a mission and I'm still getting used to this body"Said Jarod in disappointment

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're not a Dorugreymon then"Joked Snowagumon getting glares from most people and digimon in the home "Okay I can take a hint"

(So how was that Bad?Good?Neutral? Well I'm open to suggestions on how to make this better and see you next chapter I guess)


	10. Preparations and Plot Breaking

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon  
I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the last ,maybe not I don't know

"Hi"=Character Talking  
'No'=Character Thinking  
 **Yes** =Author Notes,Time Skips,Flashbacks And Scene Changes

"Wait a actually planning to go to Login Mountain in a body you can't walk in properly?"Asked Mike as he grabbed onto his younger brothers shoulder  
"Yes otherwise those three idiots will get hurt."Said Jarod referring to the three tamers who left against orders.  
"I get that but you're a Dorumon right you actually believe that people will believe you if you say your you?"Asked Mike getting agreements from Snowagumon,Guilmon and Coronamon as his logic did stand to point  
"I still have my Digivice so before I leave I can see if it works."Answered Jarod whilst moving to his bedroom to get his digivice which he won from a competition years ago

 **Flashback**

"Hey little bro check out this competition."Called out a younger Mike to his brother  
"Big brother what is it about?"Asked Jarod not being able to fully read  
"Well the winner gets a Digivice with the old Digimodify system in it."Answered Mike  
" you didn't say what it was about."Said Jarod pouting  
"Oh yea!"Exclaimed Mike "You have to send a letter to Chief Fang telling him what your favourite Digimon is and why."Explained his explanation Jarod grew more and more excited  
"Really can I tell them about Apollomon?"Asked Jarod as he was ready to bound of the walls  
"Yea little can tell them all about why you like Apollomon."Said Mike whilst giving his brother a loving smile

 **Flashback End**

"Those where the good all days."Said Jarod sadly as he remembered all the fun times he had with Mike  
"No nows not the time to remember these 's see if it still works now that I'm a Dorumon."Said Jarod as he started testing to see if his Digivice still worked getting a positive answer from his testing  
"Cool it still works time to go tell the others."Said Jarod as he walked out of his room to find the others fighting each other causing him to sweat drop  
"Well might as well try Cannon."Said Jarod as he shot a sphere of iron at the three digimon and human breaking them apart from each other  
"Wow dude! Did you have to shoot at us!"Shouted Coronamon in shock before he realised that his tamer turned digimon used an attack "Wait if you used an attack does that mean that your digivice doesn't work for you anymore?"Asked Coronamon in curiosity getting looks of shock from the other three from the implications  
"No in actual fact that attack was also a test to see if I could use attacks."Said Jarod rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment  
"Wait you shot a sphere of heavy fast moving iron at us as a TEST!"Started Snowagumon calmly at first but shouting in anger at the end  
"Sorry"Apologised Jarod sheepishly before getting serious "Okay we gotta go save those three dumb asses and investigate Login for visiting bro but we gotta go."Said Jarod in a hurry as he and his fellow digimon left.  
"Stay safe Jarod I know your hiding something from us all."Said Mike as he stared at the sky

 **Scene Change Sunshine City**

"Okay the other three are in my while I'm here I might as well get my Digifarm"Said Jarod as he went to the store and after some convincing Jarod obtained his digifarm which he named Dragon then proceeded to go to the teleporter and head to Login Mountain.  
When he got to Login Mountain he found Kenpa not to far from the entrance  
"A Dorumon out here?"Asked Kenpa in confusion "Dorumon aren't native to Login Mountain so that must mean you're a tamer's digimon right?"Asked Kenpa with hope in her voice  
"Yea sure I guess you can say I need you to go back to CITY right now."Said Jarod in a commanding tone of voice  
"Before I leave Dorumon can you go help Tonpei and Cheetah we got separated when the wild digimon attacked us."Asked Kenpa worried for her fellow Light Fangs  
"Got it."Said Jarod as he left Kenpa behind so he could release Coronamon,Guilmon and Snowagumon to help him fight.

 **Time Skip:Thirty minutes later**

"Finally we're here!"Shouted Jarod as he saw his fellow tamers being defeated by an Aquilamon.  
"Are you…mocking me?"Asked Aquilamon to the two tamers "You really expect to defeat me with those skills?! How dare you mock Aquilamon,ruler of Login Mountain…I'll crush you!"Shouted Aquilamon as it went for the kill only to be blasted back by a sphere of iron at the last minute  
"Now now Aquilamon you have to calm down."Said Jarod not bothering to put up an act as the two tamers when out cold as they fainted when they saw Aquilamon aim for the kill.  
"Don't mock me! I'll crush you all at once!"Shouted Aquilamon before he charged  
"Hey calm down Aquilamon you don't need to be so edgy"Said Jarod as both Guilmon and Snowagumon where defeated leaving only Aquilamon,Coronamon and himself  
"Die! Blast Rings!"He shouted as he fired of ring shaped laser beams at our heroes getting Coronamon in the leg  
"Ahh!"Cried Coronamon out in pain  
"Coronamon! Now you've done I'M MAD!"Shouted Jarod as his anger fuelled his body making him do something he shouldn't be able to do at this moment in the plot  
"Dorumon,Digivolve to Reptiledramon"Said Jarod's digivice as he digivolved  
"Ya dun goofed"Said Jarod simply as he began to literally beat the living shit out of Aquilamon  
"No censored fanfiction can hold back on how fucked you are"Said Jarod breaking the fourth wall and as he was about to destroy Aquilamon with his new ambush crunch attack but the plot caught up with him making him de-digivolve back into Dorumon  
"Sorry about that Aquilamon I lost control of my self for a second there."Apologised Jarod to the fallen bird digimon "I could tell that you where being controlled by a virus from the beginning"Explained Jarod shocking the now conscience digimon and tamers  
"Now you two."Stared Jarod harshly as he turned to look at Tonpei and Cheetah "You two have a lot of explaining to do to Chief Glare and now!"Ordered Jarod making the two human tamers fear for their well being  
"Hey Jarod your fur its yellow instead of purple why is that?"Asked Coronamon as he noticed Jarod's new colour change  
"I don't know maybe it has something to do with the fact I'm a digimon digimon tamer."Replied Jarod

 **Okay that is where I'm ending this Chapter.I hope you enjoyed see you next chapter. Also please leave a review of what ever you think I could improve on.**


	11. Family Troubles And A Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Digimon if ya think I do then check again

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Goodbye'=Character Thinking

(Really?)=Author Notes,Time Skips,Flashbacks And Scene Changes

"So Jarod you digivolved into Reptiledramon right?"Asked Coronamon

" you ask why and how it's most likely my anger from everything that's happened so far to me."Replied Jarod staring at his digivice as it glowed a bit

"Funny thing is I could have used my digicards and digimodified us so we could beat Aquilamon before you two lost."Said Jarod staring at the digicard holder in his paw

"Jarod don't beat your self up over were in the heat of the moment and you couldn't think that fast."Reassured Coronamon

"Yea but I think I might have landed on my head."Said Snowagumon as he rubbed his sore head making everyone laugh

"But Jarod what was with ordering those three around so harshly?"Asked Guilmon making Coronamon and Snowagumon turn to their tamer to hear his answer.

"I didn't want them to recognise me by my voice in case you didn't notice my voice didn't change."Came the reply from the digimon digimon tamer

"Come on you three let's head back home."Said Jarod simply as he started walking to the teleporter

"Hey wait for us!"Shouted Coronamon as they chased Jarod to the teleporter

(Scene Change:Jarod's Home)

"Ring ring ring."Ringed the phone as Gatomon went to answer it

"Hello this is Gatomon who's calling?"Answered Gatomon

"Hello Gatomon this is Chief Jarod there?"Asked Chief Glare from the other end of the call

"No Why?"Replied Gatomon

"Because Kenpa,Cheetah and Tonpei have returned to CITY but they said a Dorumon ordered them to return to my question is if Jarod wasn't on the mission then where was he?"Explained Glare

"Oh well Chief Glare that's going to take some explaining for you to understand."Said Gatomon

"Go on explain I have all day."Came the reply from Chief Glare

(Time Skip:Thirty Minutes)

"Oh wow so that's what happened"Said Chief Glare as he was starting to understand the situation

"Yep that's what happened Chief."Said Coronamon who came home with the others ten minutes ago

"Wow just knew this would happen."Said Glare trying to lighten the mood

"No one that's for sure."Said Jarod before he realised something "Wait isn't data linked by family so if one sibling has a problem with their data the other siblings would have the same problem on a lower or greater scale?"Asked Jarod suddenly

"Um why yes it is but why do you ask?Do you have a sibling you never told anyone about?"Answered/asked Glare

"MIKE!"Shouted everyone at Jarod's home making Chief Glare go partially deaf for a second

"Mike? Who's Mike?"Asked Ophanimon who has been very quiet so far

"Jarod's older brother."Answered a newly digiconverted Veemon who was next to a Monodramon,a Hawkmon and a Patamon.

"Oh"Said the two chiefs simply

"Wait where's Jarod?"Asked Monodramon making all of Jarod's digimon look around looking for their tamer/adopted family

(Scene Change:Sunshine CITY)

'Okay If I remember correctly these are the coordinates for Mike's home'Thought Jarod as he was typing in coordinates in the teleporter

"Almost,almost,GOT IT!"Shouted Jarod as he got the coordinates through the teleporter he rushed to find his brother and warn him never noticing the digimon following him.

(Scene Change:Mike's Home)

"So you actually visited your lil bro?"Asked Gabumon lazily,yawning as he did

"Yes,it was about time I did."Said Mike sadly as he was standing right in front of the teleporter rubbing his sore stomach .

"MIKE!"Came a shout from the teleporter surprising Mike,Gabumon and a sleeping Agumon

"Wha-AHH"Cried out Mike as he was tackled by a blob of yellow fur.

"Ow my that really hurt but who did I tackle?"Asked a yellow Dorumon got up after tackling Gabumon's tamer

"Me"Said Mike weakly from under the Dorumon

"Oh sorry let me help you up."Said the Dorumon helping Mike to his the accident as an assault on his tamer Gabumon attacked the Dorumon

"Blue Blaster!"Shouted Gabumon as blue ice-like fire flew from his mouth at the Dorumon

"Oh no"Said the Dorumon before countering with his own attack "Metal Cannon!"

As the iron sphere and fire met an explosion happened from the introduction of a third attack

"Divine Feet!"Came the voice of an unknown digimon who was following Jarod

"AHH!"Shouted everyone besides the mysterious digimon

"Wait Divine Feet?Only one digimon can do that…A Lucemon!"Deduced Dorumon as he started looking for the Lucemon

"Wow real deductive of you…Jarod."Said the Lucemon shocking Agumon and Gabumon

"JAROD!"They yelled in disbelief

"Yes,your tamer's younger brother is a has been ever since the virus outbreak in CITY."Replied the Lucemon laughing

"You see I want to teach you digimon tamers that we can digivolve witho-AHH"Started Lucemon before he was shot in the face by an iron sphere

"Never EVER let me catch you monologging."Stated Jarod as he was glaring at Lucemon

"Really you shot me in the face with an iron sphere of all things."Taunted Lucemon

"First off screw that's my only ranged attack and thirdly I'm new to this okay I only just learnt I could us my attacks."Listed Jarod as he continued to glare at Lucemon

"Hey Jarumon didn't you come to warn your dear brother?"Taunted/asked Lucemon

"Don't call me Jarumon or you will lose a few wings but he is right Mike I came to warn you."Threatened Jarod to Lucemon while informing Mike on the intentions of his visit.

"What did you want to warn me about bro?"Asked Mike slightly scared

"Well you might be in the same danger I was when I fought the virus."Explained Jarod

"Wait you mean having my data transformed from human data to digimon data?"Asked Mike

"Yes"Replied Jarod and Lucemon at the same time,one with a sad look whilst the other had a mad smile shocking and scaring Mike to the core of his data body.

I'm going to end this chapter here.I hope you enjoyed this chapter I might make another chapter if this chapter gets 8 views because that seems to be the average amount of views a new chapter gets


	12. Jarod's Rage

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon

"Hi"=Character Speaking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

(Hi)=Things outside of the story

(Last time)

 _"Well you might be in the same danger I was when I fought the virus."Explained Jarod_

 _"Wait you mean having my data transformed from human data to digimon data?"Asked Mike_

 _"Yes"Replied Jarod and Lucemon at the same time,one with a sad look whilst the other had a mad smile shocking and scaring Mike to the core of his data body._

(Now)

"WHAT!"Shouted Agumon"This has to be bullshit it just has no way Mikes in any danger like never showed any signs of glitching."

"I wish it wasn't true but data travels through family."Replied Jarod sadly until Lucemon said something that made Jarod and Mike's blood boil

"Maybe that's why your parents abandoned you."Taunted Lucemon unaware of the fury he created

"Agumon,Gabumon Digimodify:Warp Digivolution."Said Jarod whilst facing the floor of his brothers home

"Agumon,Gabumon digivolve to…Wargreymon,Metalgarurumon"Said Mike's digivice just before Jarod started glowing as well

"Dorumon Dark Digivolve To…Dexdorugoramon"Said Jarod as his anger was released upon Lucemon

"Oh are you mad?Fool now that your to angry to think I can OH SHIT!"Taunted Lucemon yelling at the end as he had to dodge an attack from the newly digivolved beast

"Ahh! Digivolve!"Shouted Lucemon as he digivolved into LucemonCM

"Hey Mike! I know I kinda taunted your family but we _MIGHT_ need to work together if we want to survive."Informed Lucemon as he dodged swipes from Jarod

"Fine but only because I can tell that Jarod's lost in his anger."Replied Mike never taking his eyes off of his brother "Wargreymon,Metalgarurumon Digifuse!"He shouted as he fused his two mega digimon to create the royal knight digimon Omnimon

"We're only allies for this one battle _Demon Lord of Pride._ Got it?"Informed Omnimon as he charged Jarod with Lucemon in tow

"Yea I understand perfectly."Replied Lucemon

(Scene Change:Sunshine CITY)

"So do any of you remember the coordinates for Mike's tamer home?"Asked Veemon

"No not only remember what it looks like."Replied Coronamon and before they could try random coordinates Chief Glare arrived

"Hey,you need help?"Asked Glare making it sound more like a statement

"Yea we do since these three forgot Mike's tamer home address we need you to find it."Answered Veemon

"Mike,Mike,AHH Mike yea I know his coordinates its 269514580525."Said Glare remembering the coordinates from the many times Ophanimon made him read them

"Cool let me type them in."Replied Coronamon as he typed the coordinates only to be met with an interesting error

"Hey Chief Glare has there ever been an error saying that only one rookie digimon can make it through?"Asked Coronamon

"No why?"Answered/asked Glare

"Because I'm getting that right now."Replied Coronamon

'What is Jarod doing in there?'Asked Guilmon to himself as he felt a feeling of dread go through his body

"Well then I believe that Coronamon should go through the teleporter."Said Glare as he was laying on his back

"I'll do it alright but I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I'll see in there."Replied Coronamon as he walked through the teleporter

"Ten bucks says he comes flying out of the teleporter."Betted Snowagumon

"I'll take you up on that bet."Replied Veemon

(Scene Change:Mike's home)

'Ok I'm now here so whaaaaa.'Thought Coronamon making the what continue as he saw the chaos in front of him but had to dodge as a LucemonCM was flying right at him

"Ok that hurt a lot for a tamer."Said Lucemon as he got up only to be kicked by Dexdorugoramon

"AHHH!"Shouted Lucemon as he was knocked out from the kick degenerating back to his normal form as a purple mist left his body

"Ok that's weird."Said Coronamon weirded out by the mist before he felt a warm feeling inside him

"Coronamon Digivolve to…Firamon "Said Jarod's digivice from the ground at Firamon's feet

"Wait if that Dexdorugoramon defeated Lucemon and I gained experience then that means that…oh my god."Said Firamon in his new deeper voice as he put the pieces together that this beast was his tamer

"Firamon?Never mind we have to deal with Jarod right now."Said Omnimon noticing Firamon

"I…I…I have an idea on how to stop him without hurting him."Replied Firamon making Omnimon raise a non existent eyebrow

"Really how?"Asked Omnimon

"I have Jarod's digivice and card deck right here if we can get to Mike he may be able to use a special card that only me and Jarod know about."Explained Firamon as he picked up the items with his mouth.

"Got it Firamon,I'll give you an opening to get to him."Said Omnimon as he charged at Jarod

'Thanks Omnimon' Thanked Firamon in his Firamon ran to Mike,Jarod charged at him only to be blasted back by Omnimon's Supreme Jarod turned his sight from Firamon to Omnimon Firamon managed to get to Mike and drop the digivice and card deck.

"Firamon how are these going to help?"Asked Mike after having Firamon explained

"You see Mike there's one card he's only used once,when Guilmon was Megidramon and going called Digimon Purification and can only be used once a week"Answered Firamon in a serious voice

"Ok but how does this help us?I mean I'm not Jarod so surely I can't use iiiii oh same data"Started Mike before he remembered that he and Jarod have the same data

"Ok let's try this on for size Omnimon get Jarod close to me!"Shouted Mike to his fused Partner

"Ok Mike but I hope you have a plan."Replied Omnimon as he flew over Jarod in tow

"Oh I Jarod eat this!Shouted Mike as he swiped the card

"Dexdorugamon,Lucemon Digimodify:Digimon Purification"Said the digivice as Jarod and Lucemon reacted to the degenerated from Dexdorugamon into a Dorimon while the purple mist from earlier was being destroyed as Omnimon defused.

"Wait Lucemon?!"Asked Mike in surprise"Why is he being purified?"

"Maybe it has something to do with a purple mist I say coming off of him."Answered Firamon

"Purple mist?Maaann that's weird."Commented Agumon as he was poking Jarod's unconscious body

"Um is anyone going to tell me how I got here?"Asked Lucemon who was trying to get their attention for awhile "The last thing I remember is a purple sphere like object slamming into me."

So how was this chapter?


	13. 1 Month Later And Night Crow

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

(Hi)=Things Outside The Fanfic

(Last Time)

"Dexdorugamon,Lucemon Digimodify:Digimon Purification"Said the digivice as Jarod and Lucemon reacted to the degenerated from Dexdorugamon into a Dorimon while the purple mist from earlier was being destroyed as Omnimon defused.

"Wait Lucemon?!"Asked Mike in surprise"Why is he being purified?"

"Maybe it has something to do with a purple mist I say coming off of him."Answered Firamon

"Purple mist?Maaann that's weird."Commented Agumon as he was poking Jarod's unconscious body

"Um is anyone going to tell me how I got here?"Asked Lucemon who was trying to get their attention for awhile "The last thing I remember is a purple sphere like object slamming into me."

(Now)

"So you're saying that I was being controlled by something."Said Lucemon getting nods from the four around him "And that something made me attack you and your brother who's that Dorimon."More nods "But is actually a human with glitchy data and he tried to kill us all because I made fun of your family."They nodded again "And you want me to believe that?"Asked Lucemon getting nods

"Can you do anything besides nod?!"Exclaimed Lucemon getting nods and cheeky smiles from Firamon,Gabumon,Agumon and Mike "AHHH!"Shouted Lucemon in anger

"Sorry but that was to good to pass up."Apologised Mike as Jarod was waking up

"Arg what happened?"Asked Jarod in a childish voice disorientated before he spotted Lucemon

"YOU!"He shouted as he jumped at Lucemon only to be stopped by Firamon

"Wow Jarod calm down dude."Said Firamon calmly

"Coronamon?When did you digivolve?"Asked Jarod in confusion

"When you launched a LucemonCM at me."Answered Firamon with a sweat drop

"Ok…WAIT WHAT!"Shouted Jarod

"Bro you might have kinda dark digivolved into a Dexdorugoramon."Said Mike awkwardly

"Oh…oh…oh that still doesn't explain why Lucemon isn't deleted."Replied Jarod

"Oh that's easy to explain apparently he was being controlled by a purple mist."Answered Agumon

"Wait purple mist?Oooh that explains a LOT I know what was controlling him."Said Jarod with an annoyed tone

"Wait you really know then what is it?Also if your truly a human then why are you a Dorimon?"Asked Lucemon

"One "Answered Jarod simply shocking everyone that a virus caused this whole mess

"The same virus that attacked CITY and controlled Aquilamon."He added shocking them more

"But um Jarod I think your name is how can you tell?"Asked Lucemon in suspicion

"Well once you have something in you,you can always tell when their nearby."Answered Jarod before he caught on to what he said "THAT WAS NOT A SEXUAL REFERENCE!"He shouted covering what he said

"Sooo I'm going to return to my home,What are you guys going to do?"Asked Lucemon genuinely curious

"Most likely training to get everyone of my digimon to at least champion level."Answered Jarod while Mike answered with "Help around CITY and the union."

"Cool well if you need me I'll be at Task Canyon goodbye"Said Lucemon as he flew away

(Time Skip:A month Later)

During this week Jarod has been training seriously with his digimon even converting some new and Guilmon reached champion level within the first week of training and are catching up with even digivolved into Dorugamon on the last week of training.

Mike on the other hand has been implemented into the Light Fang as a true member after he helped restore Shine W Area with a D Word he obtained after defeating a Waruseadramon who was making it with illegal activities.

Now Mike and Jarod have a joint mission of going to Resistor Jungle and meeting up with a tamer from the Night Crow

"Hey bro!"Called out Jarod as he and his fellow digimon ran up to Mike"I haven't seen you in a month."

"Haha yea and I see you digivolved into a Dorugamon…Nice."Complemented Mike

"Let's go meet with this Night Crow tamer already."Said Mike's Metalgreymon who's personality changed when he digivolved

"Fine."Said Jarod already annoyed with Metalgreymon

After dealing with hordes of Floramon,Wormmon and Redvegiemon they made it to the Night Crow tamer

"Are you Light Fang?"He asked

"Yes"Answered both Mike and Jarod at the same time

"Prepare yourself!"The tamer shouted as he and his digimon attacked Jarod and tamer attacked with his Ninjamon,Kogamon and Musyamon

"Wow what?"Asked Mike in surprise while Jarod took no time in thinking

"Power Metal!"He Shouted as he blaster Musyamon from point blank with a sphere of iron knocking him out

"Ice Blast/Pyro Blaster/Fira Bomb"Called out Seadramon,Firamon and Growlmon as they fired their attacks at Ninjamon and Kogamon also knocking them out

"Defeat…Light Fang…Defeat…Night Crow."Said the tamer as if he was in a trance before a purple mist left him "Huh? What…What am I doing here?Was…I sleeping?"He kept on questioning to himself before noticing the team of digimon in front of him "Oh noo,run!"He shouted as he teleported away leaving the Light Fangs to continue on with their kept on walking and climbing until they reached a wall blocking their path

"Great a wall!Any ideas on how to get around this."Asked Metalgreymon impatiently

"Yes I do and when I think of my idea I really have to wonder why someone didn't think of it sooner."Said Jarod as he grabbed Mike and jumped over the wall "See easy and quite."He stated as the other digimon jumped over the wall as they walked along they saw Newton

"I'll defeat you…You're my enemy…"Newton said as if he was in a then attacked our heroes with his Kokuwamon

"Combo Time?"Asked Jarod getting a reply from his partners and confused looks for Mike,Weregarurumon and Metalgreymon

"Combo Time."Said Firamon,Growlmon and Seadramon

"Power Metal/Ice Blast/Pyro Blaster/Fira Bomb!"Called out the four digimon as they fired their attacks at Kokuwamon the Pyro Blaster and Fira Bomb fusing to create an even bigger fire ball

while the Power Metal and Ice blast fused creating a found sphere of super freezing Iron.

The attacks hit their target perfectly but Kokuwamon hang on to unleash his own attack

"Super Electro Shocker."He called out without emotion as he shot so much electricity that some of the surrounding bushes were burnt to a crisp

'I can't let the others get hurt by that' "Power Metal!"Said Jarod as he conducted the electricity with his attack but was shocked as well "AHH!"

"Jarod!"Shouted out everyone in concern for their friend/family

"FIRA BOMB!"Shouted Firamon as he shot the biggest fire ball anyone their had ever seen nailing Kokuwamon almost deleting him snapping Newton out of his trance momentarily

"Huh? What's going on?! Ugh… My head…hurts…ugghh… Help me…"Newton asked before he ran away

"NEWTON!"Called out Jarod as he tried to run after him only managing to fall onto his face.

Well time to end this chapter.I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Digimon World:Errors Of The Light


	14. Sayo's Misunderstanding&Jarod's Courage

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon

 **I'm trying a new uploading method for this chapter**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **Hi** =Things Outside The Fanfic

 **Last Lime**

" _Super Electro Shocker."He called out without emotion as he shot so much electricity that some of the surrounding bushes were burnt to a crisp_

' _I can't let the others get hurt by that' "Power Metal!"Said Jarod as he conducted the electricity with his attack but was shocked as well "AHH!"_

" _Jarod!"Shouted out everyone in concern for their friend/family_

" _FIRA BOMB!"Shouted Firamon as he shot the biggest fire ball anyone their had ever seen nailing Kokuwamon almost deleting him snapping Newton out of his trance momentarily_

" _Huh? What's going on?! Ugh… My head…hurts…ugghh… Help me…"Newton asked before he ran away_

" _NEWTON!"Called out Jarod as he tried to run after him only managing to fall onto his face._

 **Now**

"Come on guys we gotta chase after him."Said Jarod as he was struggling to get up

"Jarod why do you want to chase after him that badly?"Asked Growlmon

"Because I'll be damned if I let a fellow tamer be controlled by a virus."Answered Jarod finally managing to get up and chase Newton before the others could ask him what he meant.

"Darn,my head hurts…Defeat…Light Fang…Destroy…Union…"Said Newton as he was losing control of his body but Sayo intervened

"Newton,what are you doing?! Hurry,run!"She shouted before noticing Jarod "Newton!Get to the gate!" That seemed to snap Newton out of the trance

"Sayo!What are you doing here?"He asked before he saw Jarod "…I see!"He said as he left for Darkmoon CITY

Sayo mistaking Jarod and the Light Fang as those who attacked CITY connected the fake dots and was preparing to delete Jarod.

"You'll pay for what you did to Newton!"She Shouted as she got Lekismon and Machgaogamon

"Hey can't we talk this out first?"Asked Jarod seriously not wanting to fight his cousin but Sayo ignored him and told her digimon to keep attacking

"I'm sorry Sayo."Said Jarod suddenly confusing Sayo and her digimon

"Digimodify:Power "Said Jarod's digivice as he swiped his power card behind his back

"What was that?"Asked Sayo curious

"My power boost."Said Jarod simply as he kicked Machgaogamon into a tree

"Machgaogamon!"Shouted Sayo in concern

"Again sorry Sayo."Apologised Jarod as he punched Lekismon into Machgaogamon knocking both Digimon out

"…It's my loss. …Can't believe I lost to Light even if you take over the world by force,Night Crow will never lose!We're the ones fighting for justice!"Exclaimed Sayo confusing Jarod to no ends

"What do you mean by you're fighting for justice?Personally from what's happened here I think the Light Fangs fighting for justice.I mean you attacked your coooooousin's digimon because of something that you were told."Explained Jarod as he tried to avoid Sayo finding out the truth

"What?! You think justice is on your side? How can that be!"Shouted Sayo in disbelief just then Jarod got a message from Chief Glare

"All of you Light Fang! Listen to me! Don't fight with the Night Crow!Get as far away from Resistor Jungle as fast as you can!"Commanded Chief Glare his voice full of urgency

"What is this? Is this the union?I guess there's no 'll have to continue this later. Night Crow will never lose to evil!"Exclaimed Sayo as she left only staying because of what Jarod asked next

"You know their being controlled right?"

"What do you mean by me!"Demanded Sayo

"The virus that attacked CITY it entered my body trying to gain control of my body.I fought it of using moves from a video game I played once but I was foolish,I thought I could mess around with the virus and I payed the price for my foolishness."Explained Jarod grimly as Sayo listened intently

"The only thing that I have to say to you before I leave is June 11 2008."Finished Jarod leaving Sayo shocked

'That was the date of Jarod's biggest and most embarrassing prank,he wouldn't of told anyone under any circumstance so that must mean that that Dorugamon was…No get those thoughts out of your cousin isn't a digimon he's human.'Thought Sayo to herself as she teleported to Darkmoon CITY.

JAROD! JAAROOOD!"Called out Mike looking for his brother

"Hey bro,sorry I took so long I ran into a little trouble with Sayo on the way back."Replied Jarod sheepishly as he walked back to the group he left to find Newton

"Sayo?Is that your girlfriend?"Teased Mike not remembering who Sayo was

"First off Yuck off She's our cousin dude and Third off"As he finished what he said he punched Mike in the kidney "That was for having perverted thoughts."With that he started to walk away with Firamon,Seadramon and Growlmon

"Hey wait for us!"Called out Mike as he started chasing after his laughing brother trying to not be left to our heroes the purple mist started to give form to a virus body which had one rid of the biggest problem in its master's plan Mike by any means necessary.

 **Scene Change:Mission Room**

As Mike and Jarod entered the room Gideon left to gain info on the Night Crow

"Jarod,Mike somethings is happening with the Night Crow so I want Mike to investigate it while Jarod trains to be ready to fight them if necessary."Commanded Chief Glare getting yes sir's from both Light Fang tamers

 **Time Skip:That Night**

"arg,nyeh,AHH!Ha ha ha"Yelled out Jarod as he woke up from a nightmare about his brother Mike so to be safe he decided to check on out of his home as to not wake anyone up he crept to the teleporter and typed in Mike's he got there he looked around the cold stone floor rubbing against his padded feet

'Ok Mike should be sleeping over here'Thought Jarod as he crept towards the only wooden building in the entire he walked upstairs his fears became true as he saw the same virus that transformed him floating above Mike.

 **Cliffhanger for is the Virus going to do to Mike?Why did I bring it back so much?**

 **Only I know but I'll leave you to any theories you have so bye**


	15. Attack On Mike

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon or any shows/anime/movies/games I reference in this Fanfic**

 **Its come to my attention that me bolding letters actually Opera doesn't show bolded text**.

 **Also this chapter is full of references and the next chapter is coming out next 'll see why at the end of this chapter**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **Hi** =Things outside the fanfic

 **"HELLO"** =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 _'Ok Mike should be sleeping over here'Thought Jarod as he crept towards the only wooden building in the entire he walked upstairs his fears became true as he saw the same virus that transformed him floating above Mike._

 **Now**

 **"HAHAHA NOW THAT I'M HERE ITS TIME FOR ME TO COMPLETE MY MISSION"** Exclaimed the virus as it entered Mike's body

"MIKE!"Jarod shouted as he saw the virus enter his brother 'Ok Jarod brother isn't that aware of things inside him so what should I do?I mean its not like you can enter his mind to battle off the virus."Thought Jarod before he realised what he could do 'Aaannnnd the oscar for stupidest digimon goes to me.I can just turn into a pure stream of data and then enter him."He thought to himself as he entered Mike's mind as a stream of pure data

 **"HAHAHA THIS FOOLS MIND WAS EASIER TO TAKE CONTROL OF THAN THE ONE OF THAT DEAD TAMERS."** Said the virus to itself as it was manipulating Mike's mind before it was hit by something

" **AHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"** Exclaimed the virus as it tried to find the source of the attack

"Wow even now your still pathetic."Taunted Jarod laughing from behind the virus

 **"YOU! HOW I DELETED YOU!"** Shouted the virus in disbelief

"Well you didn't account for the fact that 5% of my data was digimon did you?"Asked Jarod amused by the harmless (to him) virus

 **"DAMN IT! I THOUGHT I HAD GOTTEN RID OF YOU FOR GOOD BUT THEN THIS HAPPENS,I HATE YOU!WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"** Exclaimed the virus as it tried to hit Jarod but he was moving too fast for the virus to hit

"What's wrong are you made at little old me?"Taunted Jarod laughing again making the virus pissed off more

 **"WELL I CAN DO WHAT I TRIED TO DO TO YOU TO THIS BODY SO STAY BACK."** Threatened the virus making Jarod stop moving.

"Did you just threaten Mike?"He asked quietly making the virus think it won

 **"YES I STAY BACK OTHERWISE MIKE GET'S IT."** Threatened the virus even more making Jarod shake

"Don't you dare threaten Mike."Jarod said so quietly the virus couldn't here him

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY HUMAN?"** Asked the virus tauntingly

"I said…DON'T THREATEN MIKE!"Screamed Jarod as he moved at the speed of light and kicked the virus in the virus reformed it couldn't help but see how Jarod's eyes were no longer brown but were now a bright gold.

 **"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES HUMAN?"** Asked the virus in suspicion

"Nothing you have to care about now die."Said Jarod as he appeared behind the virus changing the scenery from a void of white to a forest full of beautiful scenery **Use your imagination and think of the most beautiful forest you can**

"Mind Digimodify:Anime Mode"Said Jarod as his hair and eyes turned black

 **"ANIME MODE?"** Asked the virus to it self before having to dodge a well know attack

"KamehameHAAAAA!"Called out Jarod using the signature move of Goku

 **"OH CRAP SO THAT WHAT IT MEANS BY ANIME MODE**!"Yelled out the virus as it dodged Kamehameha after then Jarod started going through hand signs

"Earth Style:Mud Dragon Jutsu"Jarod called out as a dragon made from some surrounding mud sprung out of the ground and charged at the virus

 **"REALLY!FIRST LASERS NOW DRAGONS!WHAT'S NEXT** **GIANT BALLS OF ENERGY!"** Shouted the virus sarcastically

"Hey virus!"

 **"WHAT?"**

"Spirit Bomb"

 **"SHIIIIIIIIIII"** Shouted out the virus before it was devoured by a giant ball of energy

 **"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH HUMOURING YOU WITH A CHANCE!"** Shouted the virus as it was on its last stray

"Mind Digimodify:Chakra Chains"Said Jarod as Chakra chains pinned the virus down **Yes these are Kushina Uzamaki from Naruto's chakra chains**

 **"FOOL I CAN DO IT TO HIM ANYWHERE IN HIS BODY!"** Exclaimed the virus as it was fading away doing the same thing it did to Jarod in chapter 8 the only noise before the Mike's body was filled with pain was Jarod saying "Fool."

 **Scene Change:Mike's tamer home**

As Jarod left Mike's body the way he came in he couldn't help but worry for his brother.

"Mike I hope you get it easy with what you become."He said before falling asleep

 **Time Skip:Morning**

" was a good sleep"Said Jarod as he was waking he was still in Mike's room he decided to check what Mike had become almost laughing when he did

'Oh my non existent god **I mean no offence to those who believe in god** who would have thought that he would become that.'He thought snickering 'But maybe I shouldn't be laughing at him for what he became as it would suck being in his condition right now'He thought as he walked out to make he and his older sibling some breakfast

"Jarod?When did you get here?"Asked Weregarurumon after seeing Jarod making breakfast

"I was here all you might want to avoid Mike's room for a few hours."Advised Jarod getting a confused look from Weregarurumon

"Why?"

" mental trauma from two sudden transformations."Replied Jarod

"Ok…Wait two?"

"Yep one is going to make him peeved while the other one will make him want to murder the closest person or digimon."Said Jarod not revealing anything on the transformations

"Is he a digimon now?"Asked Weregarurumon

"Yep"

"Which one?"

"I'll give you a few clues digimon begins with 'r'. digimon's name is seven letters long including the 'mon'. 3.'He's' yellow"Explained Jarod sounding like he's taunting Mike when he said 'he'

"This is going to be a disaster isn't it?"Asked Weregarurumon

" it's a good thing I made pancakes,He really likes them."Replied Jarod as he entered Mike's room shortly coming out with many wounds "He's awake"He said simply before loosing conscious.

 **So how was this chapter? Also if you can guess what Digimon Mike is know well then you get a cyber cookie or ya next time on**

 **Digimon World:Errors Of The Light**


	16. Mike's Trouble And Jarceus

**on't own Digimon or any other series I mention in this fanfic.**

 **This Chapter might offend some people if you don't like things related to gender bending then please don't read this chapter**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **Hi** =Things outside of the fanfic

 **"Hello mortal"** =Author Speak

 **Last time**

"This is going to be a disaster isn't it?"Asked Weregarurumon

" it's a good thing I made pancakes,He really likes them."Replied Jarod as he entered Mike's room shortly coming out with many wounds "He's awake"He said simply before loosing conscious.

 **Now**

As Metalgreymon woke up he expected to see his normal he saw instead was Jarod being patched up by Weregarurumon

"Ok didn't expect to see him here this early in the morning."Commented Metalgreymon

"First off it's 7:30 yea its pretty unexpected to see me in this condition."Replied Jarod making Metalgreymon annoyed

"Don't patronise me you know that after I digivolved my temper became a ticking time another note who did this to you?I mean it had to at least be mega if you lost like this."Asked Metalgreymon as he inspected Jarod's wounds and Weregarurumon walked away to get more supplies

"Um actually it was a rookie level digimon who did this."Corrected Jarod in embarrassment as Metalgreymon stared at him

"A rookie did this?A I'm never letting you live this down."Taunted Metalgreymon

"I was taken by surprise by my brother turned digimon!"Defended Jarod

"Ok ok just let m-WAIT WHAT!?MIKE IS A DIGIMON NOW?!"Asked/shouted Metalgreymon almost making Jarod,Weregarurumon and Mike in the other room go deaf

"Can you please tone you're shouting down you're hurting our ears."Asked Jarod while rubbing his ears

"Sorry."Apologised Metalgreymon sheepishly "But are you serious?Mike's a digimon?"

"Yea and the funny thing is it's a feminine digimon."Answered Jarod chuckling

"Would he happen to be a Renamon?"Asked Weregarurumon as he walked back in

" my clues help you?"Replied

"Yes but it was the leaves in your skin that gave it away."He replied casually

"Wait does this mean that Mike's female now?"Asked Metalgreymon

"Maybe,maybe not I mean to assume that would be silly buuuuut he might be a she now we don't know."Replied Jarod not caring much as he was half tired

"Wow its like we're in an elaborate fanfiction where the author is sadistic towards Jarceus?"Said Weregarurumon breaking the fourth wall

"Who are you talking about Weregarurumon?"Asked Jarod confused as that name sounded a lot like his name

"I don't know."Stated Weregarurumon confused who was he talking about? **"Me thats who"**

"Anyway I'm going to go check on Mike."Said Jarod as he walked away from the natural digimon to check on his entering Jarod noticed the lump in his sibling's bed decided to console him

"Hey bro you ok?"Asked Jarod in concern getting some mumbles from the lump "What did you say?"

"I said leave me alone."Replied a slightly more feminine version of Mike's voice

" know I know how you feel.I was there too."Said Jarod trying to comfort his brother

"You don' didn't have to deal with being female."

"Actually I noticed voice is still a bit masculine so it may be possible that you're just a feminine male instead of a girl."Commented Jarod in a rare moment of knowledge

"Wow that's actually a good point."Replied Mike seeing Jarod's point

 **"Wow I'm a jerk to Mike aren't I"**

"Did you just feel like someone said something"Asked Jarod scared for his mental health

"I think so?I think they said something like "I'm a jerk to Mike" or something like that."Replied Mike also hearing the author speak

 **"Since I'm a jerk I'll say this you are actually viewer don't look at my text like that He'll return to normal soon."**

"Wow now that is jerky."Commented Jarod only hearing the first bit of info

 **"Be careful you were made after me"**

"What?"Asked Mike in confusion not hearing the author since the first comment

"Well to make it short some voice who's name I don't know."Started Jarod before he was interrupted by the author

 **"Jarceus is my name"**

"Never mind some voice called Jarceus just ruined all our hopes by telling me what you said was true."Informed Jarod sadly

"Oh"Replied Mike who's spirit was almost broken

 **"Man this is going to be interesting how many people will be deterred from this fanfic now I did this twist"**

"Don't worry Mike I'm sure we can return you to normal soon."Said Jarod trying to raise his brother/sister's spirits

 **"This is going to be fun to say the least"**

"Are you going to follow us for ever now?"Asked Jarod to the author

 **"I already was following you I only now decided to I know your future since I make it"**

"GO AWAY!"Shouted Mike out of character getting sick of the voice in his/her head

"Wow Mike chill you do create our future that means you cause all of this."Accused Jarod

 **"Yea going to be honest here I did make you go through all that."**

"Screw you!"Yelled Jarod making Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon worry for what was going on

 **"Also Mike?Even though I make your future I have to wonder why the hell are you still under those blankets?"**

"HELLO YOU TURNED ME INTO A FEMALE FOX DIGIMON ASSHOLE!"Shouted Mike making Weregarurumon and Metalgreymon really want to know what they were talking about

 **"DON'T YELL AT ME!"** Shouted the author in everyone's mind as he didn't target only the two human turned digimon **"Oh so now you catch up to me"** hey it's hard to do this with authors and i can only do this once

"WHO THE HELL IS IN THEIR WITH YOU!?"Asked Metalgreymon through the door

"SOME ASSHOLE NAMED JARCEUS!"Shouted Mike back

 **"Can we keep the profanities on a low?"**

" **bleep** what was that?"Asked Mike in surprise

 **"Since you can't keep the profanities low I had to censor if it makes you happy when you digivolve you'll turn into a male again.**

"Oh ok thanks I guess?"Thanked/asked Mike not really trusting Jarceus

 **"I feel like you don't trust is perfectly fine,I mean i turned you and your brother into digital monsters and took away your manhood so you have a right not to trust me."** Said Jarceus sensing Mike's distrust

"So you going to shut up now so we can explain all this to Weregarurumon and Metalgreymon peacefully

 **"Yea bye also I won't be talking for a while so don't ask me for and you'll forget all about me soon"** Said Jarceus as he left and ended this chapter

 **"Well that was this chapter of Digimon World:Errors Of The you in the next chapter,well that is if you weren't deterred from this by the gender bending of Mike also writing get back here for trying to steal my line"** Finished Jarceus as he started chasing me around the void of originality that is the internet **"Ok you have a point there.I mean seriously what's with all the game clone/parodies."**


	17. Parent's And Mike's Falls

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

 **Now before I get into this chapter I'm going to review my first review**

firesage101:awesome

 **Thank I don't think my story's that good but you seem to like to the chapter**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 ** _"I feel like you don't trust is perfectly fine,I mean i turned you and your brother into digital monsters and took away your manhood so you have a right not to trust me."_** _Said Jarceus sensing Mike's distrust_

 _"So you going to shut up now so we can explain all this to Weregarurumon and Metalgreymon peacefully_

 ** _"Yea bye also I won't be talking for a while so don't ask me for and you'll forget all about me soon"_** _Said Jarceus as he left and ended this chapter_

 **Now**

"Wait What?What do you mean we'll forget about this conversation?"Asked Jarod confused before everyone who knew of Jarceus's existence fainted as Jarceus was wiped from their memories

 **Time Skip:30 minutes later**

"Ow my head what happened?"Asked Jarod as he got up before noticing that he was a Dorumon again "OH COME ON!"He shouted waking up his brother turned sister

"Jarod?What's wrong?"Asked Mike as her vision was still blurry

"I'm a Dorumon again."Stated Jarod annoyed as hell

"Oh ok. **ring ring** Jarod isn't that your phone?"She asked as Jarod's phone rang

"Yea it me a second ok."Replied Jarod as he picked up the phone call

"mhm hm got it love you too Gatomon bye."Said Jarod as he hung up on Gatomon

"Well what did Gatomon say?"Asked Mike confused as she was still under her blanket

"She said that I have a new mission in Palette Amazon because theirs a strong virus signature there."Replied Jarod as he got his cards ready

"Are you going to leave already?I still need help getting used to walking in this body."Asked Mike staring at her brother

" staying under your blankets ain't gonna help ya walk better so get up."Commanded Jarod getting his new sister to stand up only to fall down again tripping on her own feet and blankets

"When I said get up I meant take your blankets off and get up slowly."Commented Jarod face palming and chuckling

"Oh haha shut up."Replied Mike grumpily as she stood up slowly after taking her blanket showing here brown fur

"Ok now that's just get your fur as your hair colour straight off the bat but I have to digivolve to turn my fur back into blonde after becoming purple."Complained Jarod

"Hey at least you stayed male."Countered Mike

"True."Agreed Jarod as Mike walked around the room falling on her face a few times making Jarod laugh

"Stop laughing at me."Pouted Mike making Jarod laugh more

"Sorry but it's just that this is funny seeing this from the outside."Replied Jarod chuckling

"I liked it better when you were failing at walking."Said Mike disappointed in herself

"Of course you on hold onto my paw I'll help you."Said Jarod as he held out his paw to his sister

"Thanks bro."Thanked Mike as she leaned on Jarod for support

"Remember Mom and Dad?"Asked Jarod suddenly

"Yes why?"Replied Mike

"I wonder if they're ok.I mean it's been five years since they left."Wondered Jarod sadly making Mike wonder where this is coming from

"Why are you talking about them now?"Asked Mike as she started walking on her own

"Well they did always say that strange things did always happen around us."Replied Jarod chuckling as he remembered something

 **Flashback**

"Mike what's that?"Asked a three year old Jarod pointing and walked towards an angry Metalgreymon(Virus)

"Um Jawod get away fwom it."Called a five year old Mike who wasn't able to say 'r' yet

"Hi mister."Said Jarod to Metalgreymon(Virus)

"Arg who's talking to me?"Asked Metalgreymon angrily

"Me."Replied Jarod jumping up and down as Mike ran to get their parents

"Kid aren't you afraid of me?"Asked Metalgreymon confused as it was the most feared digimon in the area

"Nope."Replied Jarod smile making Metalgreymon roar in his face

"How bout now kid."Said Metalgreymon smile thinking he scared the kid

"That…Was…Awesome!"Yelled out Jarod with stars in his eyes

"You thought that was awesome?"Asked Metalgreymon surprised from both the kids bravery and vocabulary

" we play for a while?"Asked Jarod with the most deadly thing in the puppy dog eyes

"Haha fine kid let's play."Replied Metalgreymon(Virus) amused at the child infant of him

 **Time Skip:10 minutes**

Mike and his parents arrived to find Metalgreymon being chased by Jarod laughing

"JAROD!"Called out his mom

" Metalgweymon I gotta go."Said Jarod sadly as he said goodbye to his new friend

"See ya kid thanks for the time."Said Metalgreymon as he watched Jarod leave

 **Flashback End**

"Yea they did."Replied Mike thinking about the same moment

"Well I gotta go now so see y- **ring ring** "Started Jarod only to be interrupted by Mike's phone

"Jarod what do I do?"Asked Mike surprised not expecting a call

"I'll answer it since it your condition you shouldn't talk to anyone on phones yet."Answered Jarod as he took the the phone from Mike.

"Hello?Oh hello didn't expect to hear from it's been a long time Mom."Said Jarod surprising Mike as it was their mother on the phone

"MOM!?"Shouted Mike in surprise

"Who was that?"Asked Jarod's mom from the other end

"Oh that's just a friend of mine she's surprised that I have a mom."Lied Jarod covering for Mike's sudden scream while making a 'shh' movement at Mike

"Yea,we're I haven't been fighting with no offence but I don't care about you and Dad as parents anymore."Said Jarod to his mothers constant questions

"Ok bye."Finished Jarod as he hung up on his mother

"Mom called us?"Asked Mike to herself confused

"Yea,and she wasn't with dad."Replied Jarod just as equally confused

"What do you think happened?"Asked Mike to her brother

"Well I don't really have any guess but a voice in the background did say something about a virus and mom."Replied Jarod trying to connect dots on why their father left their mother

 **"Well that's it for this chapter.I'll see you in the next chapter off Digimon World:Errors Of The Light."**


	18. Spinomon Downed

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon or any series I mention**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 _"Mom called us?"Asked Mike to herself confused_

 _"Yea,and she wasn't with dad."Replied Jarod just as equally confused_

 _"What do you think happened?"Asked Mike to her brother_

 _"Well I don't really have any guess but a voice in the background did say something about a virus and mom."Replied Jarod trying to connect dots on why their father left their mother_

 **Now**

"Anyway bro?"Asked Jarod as he was going to the door

"Yea?"Replied Mike as she followed him to say goodbye

"See ya later but I gotta dash."Answered Jarod as he brought out something Mike hadn't seen in years

"You kept that sword all this time?"Asked Mike in surprise as she looked at his sword. It was a long sword with a red blade, a black handle and white ropes around the handle .

"Yea,I mean it helps a lot especially thanks to the fact it's made from chrome digizoid."Replied Jarod with a smile knowing that he won't be defenceless as he swung the sword around

"Wow watch where you're swinging that thing!"Exclaimed Mike as she was almost sliced by Jarod's sword

"Sorry 'sis'"Taunted Jarod smirking making Mike have an idea

"Oh you wanna play that card huh?Well two can play that game."Said Mike as she jump on Jarod and started tickling him

"Mike! Mike stop! no HAHAHA!"Laughed Jarod between tickles

"You learnt your lesson?"Asked Mike who was sitting on her younger sibling

" fuck with older siblings especially if they're acting a lot more childish than normal."Answered Jarod as Mike got of him

"Good"Said Mike as she helped her brother up

"Well I gotta go to Palette others are waiting for me at the ."Said Jarod as he left in the teleporter

 **Scene Change:Shine Terminal**

"Hey guys!"Called out Jarod as he ran up to Firamon,Seadramon and Growlmon getting looks of confusion for the tamers around him

"You degenerated?Why?"Asked Firamon amused by Jarod's degeneration

"I don't second I'm talking to Mike the next I'm a Dorumon again."Replied Jarod making everyone Seadramon was checking on Jarod he saw his sword

"Jarod when did you get a sword?"Whispered Seadramon in his ear

"I've had it since I was six years old."Whispered Jarod back

"Ok guys let's go."Said Growlmon bored as he hasn't had a good fight in a while

"Sure."Replied Jarod as they left to Palette Amazon

 **Time Skip And Scene Change:Palette Amazon Twenty Minutes Later**

"Ok the next digimon to challenge us is being punched in the face hard."Said Jarod angrily scaring some of the digimon around

"Wow chill dude."Replied Firamon as he tried to calm Jarod down

"Fine."Said Jarod as he was using breathing exercises to calm they made it to the end of the amazon only to See Gaoh and Lyla defeated

"Darn,we had you and you bring 's not fair!"Complained Gaoh

"Gaoh,what now?My digimon is already pretty weak and we're almost out of items…"Asked Lyla as she turned to Gaoh

"Yeah,but we can't let Spinomon escape."Replied Gaoh making Spinomon laugh

"Haahahaha!If you want a piece of my you have to play smarter!"Taunted Spinomon making the two Fugamon in front of him sweat drop before Lyla noticed Jarod

"Jarod,good timing…We need your help!Also Gatomon told us"Said Lyla requesting help from her fellow tamer

'God damn it Gatomon'Thought Jarod as he got ready to delete Spinomon

"Who are you?You wanna piece of me too?"Asked Spinomon "You're a feisty ,get'um!"He commanded as one Fugamon went to attack Jarod only to be cut clean in half by Jarod's sword

"I still got my skill."Commented Jarod as he stared at Fugamon's body which was being deleted scaring the other Fugamon into running away yelling mommy.

"Ugh…I underestimated you…You're not just talk like those other two."Complimented Spinomon making Lyla made

"What's that supposed to mean?!"She asked in anger

"Hmph!Don't you see?The two of you are no match for me!"Answered Spinomon arrogantly

'Oh god this is like fighting the Night Crow in the tournament all over again."Thought Jarod this situation and arrogance similar to him

"What?! In that case I'll take you on!"Challenged Gaoh before he remembered the condition of his digimon But…under the circumstances,I don't think I can…Sorry Jarod, you'll have to handle this!"He stated as he and Lyla left leaving one message before they left

"Jarod, you'd better not lose! If you do,I want you to buy me a new farm island."Warned Gaoh

"Yeah, I want a custom one that has an expandable terrain board and BGM board."Added in Lyla giving Jarod in incentive to defeat Spinomon charged Jarod felt something in his his eyes Jarod acted on instinct

"Spirit Digivolution:Limbomon."He said as he glowed his form grew taller as his body became more human as a grey arm cannon appeared on his left the light faded Spinomon could see that Jarod looked like a tall human with grey hair,eyes and armour the only difference was his had nine Dorugreymon tails spiralling around each other behind him.

With his new grey hair blowing in the wind Jarod charged at Spinomon as his new arm cannon fired many lasers at Spinomon.

"What happened to you?"Asked Spinomon in surprise knowing that this shouldn't be possible

"I don't know but I promised to defeat you so I shall."Answered Jarod as he jumped over Spinomon fired a new attack from his cannon "Limbo Blaster!"He called out as he fired a laser of grey light nailing Spinomon directly in the back defeating him almost instantly as the beam left a hole in the ground

"Ugh…This is too much…"Said Spinomon from his position on the ground

"So ya had enough?Also do you know about a mysterious virus detected in the area?"Asked Jarod as he stared at Spinomon

"Mysterious virus?What's That?"He asked before he realised what Jarod might be talking about "Are you talking about this thing that Waruseadramon asked me to make…Take it if you want it!"He said as he handed Jarod the M-D Word"I don't know what you'll use it for…Who knows what the union is thinking…Darn,I can't believe I lost!I gotta go back and train!"He said as he teleported away.

Jarod took this time to check out his current form.

"Ok let's see grey armour that looks like a fusion of Omnimon and Gallantmon's armours,an arm cannon that looks like Samus' arm cannon and nine grey Dorugreymon I look like a made up digimon i mean seriously Limbomon what a lame name,named after a game or is it named after the dimension?Well might as well find my sword and get the others out of the digivice."Ranted Jarod to himself and as he said the last line his arm cannon turned into his sword

"Oh ok that explains where my sword went."Said Jarod sweat dropping as Firamon walked up to him holding the digivice

"Hey you have fun blasting Spinomon?"Asked Firamon amused by Jarod's new form

"Actually I did."Stated Jarod in a matter of fact voice before laughing as he noticed how wet Firamon was "Hey Firamon you should dry off your very wet"Laughed Jarod as Firamon noticed how whet he was before screaming

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"He screamed only to be cut off by the author ending the chapter

 **"That's it for this chapter of Digimon World:Errors Of The you in the next chapter"**


	19. Digimon Rekt And Op Combos

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 _"Hey you have fun blasting Spinomon?"Asked Firamon amused by Jarod's new form_

 _"Actually I did."Stated Jarod in a matter of fact voice before laughing as he noticed how wet Firamon was "Hey Firamon you should dry off your very wet"Laughed Jarod as Firamon noticed how whet he was before screaming_

 _"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"He screamed only to be cut off by the author ending the chapter_

 **Now**

It's been another month since Jarod became degenerated back to Dorumon after a few days the rest of the month was spent training with his digimon and managed to reach champion as she didn't want to get too strong too fast while Jarod trained until he reached ultimate level to make up for lost time as six of his other digimon where also at ultimate level.

Now Jarod has another mission,his mission was to explore Thriller Ruins which he was a master at since he used to train there a lot.

"'sigh' I wonder what I'm supposed to find?"Asked Jarod too himself as he was in his Limbomon he was walking around he was suddenly surrounded by Tsukaimon

"Ok now this is going to be very…boring."Said Jarod with a bored expression as he shot each of them with a small blast each knocking them he defeated them a new digimon called Gaiomon appeared

"You've defeated my Tsukaimon…You're very you that digimon digimon tamer I've been hearing about?"Complemented Gaiomon making Jarod nod in a negative way to show him he got the wrong person

"A vast world this is indeed…You may not be that tamer,but I never knew there would be another with such skill…"Continued Gaiomon before Waruseadramon interrupted

"Boss,that's the tamer!The one I was talking about before."He said shocking Jarod that he not only recognised him but that Gaiomon was his boss

"This is the one that stole the merchandise,crush'em for us."Waruseadramon continued as he walked up and stared down at Jarod just the Spinomon entered the conversation

"That's right,Gaiomon! I've suffered because of this digimon too!Be careful!"He stated as he walked up to Jarod surrounding him."This digimon will get in the way of our business for sure!Let's take's out now!"

"Ok if you didn't deal with viruses then I wouldn't have even got into your business."Stated Jarod as he felt like getting his opinion in

"…Hmm,so you are that tamer."Gaiomon stated as he walked closer to Jarod."You may be a union tamer,but how dare you get in the way of us Kowloon Co from conducting business!"He shouted as Sayo appeared

"Having trouble cousin? Need some help?Or can the 'famous' tamer handle these guys without breaking a sweat?Heheh."She asked as she walked in giggling at the end

"Wait how did you?"Asked Jarod before he was interrupted by Sayo

"Gatomon."She said simply making Jarod kinda hate Gatomon

"Grrrr! How dare you insult us!"Shouted Gaiomon in anger making Jarod glad he wasn't a Dorugreymon right now

"Waruseadramon!Spinomon! Take care of that obnoxious kid! I'll deal with this digimon tamer!" Commanded Gaiomon as he attacked Jarod only for him to dodge

"You wanna go now?Okay then let's go."He said as he dodged slice after slice from Gaiomon's swords "Limbo Blast Barrage."Jarod said simply as he shot energy balls in a barrage at Gaiomon forcing him to block from the front leaving his behind right faster that Gaiomon could see Jarod moved behind him and aimed to take all three out

"Sayo!Get your digimon out of the battle quick!"Shouted Jarod to his cousin

"Got it!"She called back putting her digimon back into her digivice

"Limbo Cannon!"Jarod called out as he fired a giant ball of energy at Gaiomon making it fly into Waruseadramon and Spinomon as well then the orb was the only one who didn't faint after being exploded but a quick punch to the gut took him down

"…This can't be! I,Gaiomon…Losing to this kid…"He started before he teleported taking the other two with him dropping three P-D Words

"Hey Sayo you can take the D Words here."He said to his cousin as Flaremon came out of his digivice

"Are you sure Jarod?"Asked Sayo in surprise getting a nod from her cousin

"Thank you,Jarod! Now we can restore the access zone of Darkmoon CITY!" Thanked Sayo "Also sorry about Resistor Jungle."She added as they started talking about all the strange events going on

 **Time Skip:Five Days Later**

Jarod was currently riding on Megaseadramon in the Macro Sea trying to find a trail on Chief Glare and Ophanimon after their disappearance a week his ride he learnt that his arm cannon can't fire underwater,as he was underwater his digivice picked up on Sayo's digivice above him so he and Megaseadramon went around the ice to see Grimmon,Sayo and the missing Light Fangs.

"What do you think you're going?Let them go!"Commanded Sayo to Grimmon

"Let go of them? Are you sure about that?"Asked Grimmon before he answered himself "…I can't do that just yet."He informed her making her angry

"Then I guess there's no choice but to fight!"She shouted as she got ready to fight Grimmon

"Insolent fool."Was Grimmon's simply reply as he sent out orbs of virus rendering Sayo defenceless

"SAYO!"Called out Jarod in fear for his cousin

"Who are you?I've never seen a digimon like that it really Chrono DSR!"Shouted Grimmon as he tried to disable Jarod only for it to disable Megaseadramon

"What! Why?! Why does it have no affect on you?!"Shouted Grimmon in disbelief

"Maybe it's because I've dealt with two virus' and i have had my data corrupted."Replied Jarod as he changed his arm cannon back into a sword

"I'm low on energy it seems,that's the one weakness of Chrono DSR it takes a lot of energy to matter…There's no that the Chrono Virus has awakened,there's no point in dealing with the likes of you."Monologued Grimmon annoying Jarod to the ends of the digital world as he he left Megaseadramon and Ophanimon woke up and attacked Jarod.

"Wow guys calm down its me Jarod!"He exclaimed as he dodged attack after attack from the two mind controlled digimon

"Fine if it's going to be like that then I'll just have to bring out the big guns."Said Jarod as he realised he couldn't talk his way out of this fight so he swiped one of his digimodify cards into his digivice

"Digimodify:Omnimon's Supreme Cannon."He said as his right hand was covered in a Metalgarurumon head "Supreme Limbo Cannon!"Called out Jarod as his sword shifted into his arm cannon and fused with the Supreme Cannon and fired a bean of sub-zero freezing light **"What did I just type?"**

As the beam hit the two controlled digimon they froze as the mind control and the digimodify card's effect ended.

"Phew now that's over let me break them :Prairiemon's Gauntlets."He said as he used a pair of Prairiemon's gauntlets to break the two digimon out of the Ice.

 **"I hope you liked this chapter and by recent activities on the story in views I guess the only one reading this is firesage101 and two others possibly**


	20. Mike's Spirit And Jarod's Prank

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

 **This was made shortly after the last one which was made shorty after the last last a words have been cut out of my chapters by the document manager and I only know just found out how to stop it from happening**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 _"Digimodify:Omnimon's Supreme Cannon."He said as his right hand was covered in a Metalgarurumon head "Supreme Limbo Cannon!"Called out Jarod as his arm cannon and the Supreme Cannon fused to fire a bean of sub-zero freezing light "What did I just type?"_

 _As the beam hit the two controlled digimon they froze as the mind control and the digimodify card's effect ended._

 _"Phew now that's over let me break them out. Digimodify : Prairiemon's Gauntlets."He said as he used a pair of Prairiemon's gauntlets to break the two digimon out of the Ice._

 **Now**

"Ja-ja-Jarod di-di-did y-y-ya ha-ha-ha ACHOO!"Shivered Megaseadramon as he was brocken out

"No I didn't have to freeze you two like that but I wanted to."Replied Jarod knowing what Megaseadramon was going to ask as Flaremon made a fire to heat the two super cool-ed digimon **"Incase you can't see it that was a pun"**

"A-a-asshole."Was the _lovely_ reply Jarod got. This scene is what the others awoke to a shivering Megaseadramon trying to choke an unknown digimon with its tail

"Megaseadramon I give.I give just let me go."Pleaded Jarod hardly getting the words out

"Good now you know not to freeze me like that Jarod."Replied Megaseadramon still shivering as he let go of Jarod getting looks of surprise from almost everyone so the ones who knew what happened explained what happened

 **Time Skip:Two Days Later**

"Ok Mike try again. You can do it."Cheered Jarod to Mike for some reason

"Ok I'll try again but I don't think I can do the spirit digivolution like you did."Replied Mike as her brown fur shook in the wind

"Fine I guess we should end the training for today."Said Jarod as a plan formulated in his mind

"Ok well see you tomorrow."Replied Mike as she watched Jarod go to leave only to turn into Limbomon and turn around quickly

"Grr."Jarod growled suddenly scaring Mike a little as his eyes were glowing purple

"Um Jarod are you ok?"Asked Mike in concern for her brother. This question got a reply of a feral roar and a punch to the face.

"Ow Jarod stop this."Pleaded Mike as she dodged attack after attack before realising that Jarod wasn't in control

"Fine then I'll defeat you. Spirit Digivolution:Hollowmon"Said Mike with determination before a weird feeling entered her body as she glowed. As the light faded she was now a he again. He looked a lot like Limbomon the only differences being that he had a short sword a brave shield,his clothes,hair and eyes where black in colour and he had nine Renamon tails behind him. Seeing this Jarod smiled surprising Mike

"What are you smiling about?"Asked Mike expecting a growl or roar as a reply only to be shocked as Jarod spoke

"The fact that you spirit digivolved bro."Replied Jarod smiling as his eyes where still glowing purple

"Wait where you in control this entire time?"Asked Mike annoyed as he prepared to punch Jarod over the head

"Yea but before you hit me,thank me."Said Jarod quickly making Mike confused

"Why would I thank you,you scared me half to death."Stated Mike his hand still clenched

"Well first off your male again. Second off your human looking again and third off."Said Jarod smirking as he glowed and changed form back into a …A human

"What the hell!"Shouted Mike in surprise as he comically fell onto his butt

"Yea it turns out that our spirit digivolution is the result of our human and digimon datas fusing allowing us to change form between each on."Stated Jarod as he shifted between his forms making Mike's jaw hit the ground

"But what about your eyes how did you do that?"Asked Mike surprised which isn't a surprise anymore **"Text leave the sarcastic remarks to me"** whatever

"Oh yea after the fusion is finished you can edit your data in any way you like."Explained Jarod excited

" As your elder I would say don't prank who you're going to. But as your older brother I say go ahead and do it."Said Mike with a smirk knowing what Jarod's excitement meant

"Yea I'm gonna prank the others but I need your help for it ok?"Replied Jarod wanting Mike's help

"Ok what cha want me to do?"Asked Mike as Jarod whispered into his ear

 **Time Skip:Twenty Minutes Later**

Mike who was a Kyubimon was standing in front of Jarod's digimon,Sayo and her Digimon,Wargreymon,Metalgarurumon,Lucemon and Gatomon

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice."Thanked Mike as she bowed towards the guests

"No problem Mike."Was the reply from Jarod's digimon confusing Sayo and her digimon

"Um aren't Kyubimon female?"Asked Sayo getting nods from everyone "Then why is her name Mike?I mean it's a male name isn't it?"

"Oh that's simply Sayo,she's in the same boat as Jarod only gender bent."Answered Wargrowlmon getting nods of understanding from Sayo and her digimon

"Now on to the reason I called you here."Started Mike as she addressed the crowd she made"Jarod is currently missing,I don't know what happened to him."She said shocking everyone

 **Scene Change:Shine Plaza**

Jarod was waiting for the signal to enact his part of the prank as he was disguised as a random tamer he made currently had red hair,blue eyes and slightly pale skin,he wore a dragon ball z shirt,blue jeans and black he was waiting he saw an Omnimon Zwart so he decided to check it out.

"Hello Omnimon Zwart."Greeted Jarod

"Hello human tamer."Greeted OmnimonZ back

"So what are you doing here?"Asked Jarod

"Oh I'm looking for a certain tamer named Jarod."Replied OmnimonZ

"Oh ok but why are you looking for him?"

"Because half of me is an old friend of his."

"A BlackWargreymon?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I have my ways but I gotta go now talk to you later."Said Jarod as he waved goodbye to start the prank

"Goodbye to you too human."Replied OmnimonZ as he wandered around for a bit more

 **Scene Change:Mike's Tamer Home**

Jarod as Limbomon walked into the group of gathered digimon and one human with his eyes glowing purple

"Jarod!Your back unharmed I see."Said a happy Veemon

"Grr"Growled Jarod back making a few people suspicious of him as they noticed his eyes as well

"Jarod are you ok?"Asked Veemon scared of his tamer. As Jarod opened his mouth he let out a great roar as he threw Mike into the ocean

"Ahh!"Screamed Mike as she fell into the ocean changing forms just before he hit the water

"MIKE!"Screamed everyone in surprise,worry and in some cases fear

"Why did you do that?"Asked Veemon really scared of his tamer now

"ROAR!"Roared Jarod as he shifted forms into a new form.

"Limbomon Digivolve to…Limbodramon"Jarod's digivice said as he digivolved into a grey-scaled dragon with 3 pairs of wings and 10 tails his armour mostly stayed the same only modified for his new had to look up at the now goliath roared again making most of the digimon poop themselves

"Ok Jarod you can tone it down now!"Shouted a male voice that sounded familiar to almost everyone there as Jarod returned to his human form laughing his ass off with a male and human Mike

"Oh god did ya see their faces man.I wish I recorded that shit."Laughed Jarod before he felt like he turned around Jarod saw something that would haunt his dreams forever. Sayo was standing with an aura of death and the biggest mallet you'd ever think of and the look on her face could even make the devil regret ever life decision he's ever made

"JAROD!"She yelled in anger as she proceeded to **"Beat the ever living shit out of Jarod with her mallet of doom"** Hey that was my line! **"Yea how do you like it when I steal your shtick?"** Not very good.

 **"Well that's it for this chapter."** See you next time on **"Digimon"** World: **"Errors"** Of **"The"** Light


	21. Bored Brothers And A Prank Flashback

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 _"Oh god did ya see their faces man. I wish I recorded that shit."Laughed Jarod before he felt like running. As he turned around Jarod saw something that would haunt his dreams forever. Sayo was standing with an aura of death and the biggest mallet you'd ever think of and the look on her face could even make the devil regret ever life decision he's ever made._

 _"JAROD!"She yelled in anger as she proceeded to_ ** _"Beat the ever living shit out of Jarod with her mallet of doom"_** _Hey that was my line!_ ** _"Yea how do you like it when I steal your shtick?"_** _Not very good._

 **Now**

"So what did we learn Jarod?"Asked Sayo after she calmed down

"Not to scare you like that."Answered Jarod as he was rubbing a giant bump on his head

"Okay now that that's done can someone explain to me what the HELL just happened!"Exclaimed Flaremon confused as hell "How are you two human again?"

"Well it has to do with the fusion of human and digimon data causing a massive chain reaction in the molecular structure of our data."Explained Jarod scientifically making Mike laugh

"Bro don't confuse everyone with scientific bullshit."Said Mike between laughs

"Sorry. But to answer your question our spirit digivolutions are the result of our human data and digimon data fusing."Explained Jarod trying to make it simple

"That explains you but not Mike."Commented Veemon

"Turns out adrenaline from dodging attacks speeds up the process a lot."Answered Mike as he shifted into Hollowmon and back

"Oh."Commented everyone as they left to do their own things

 **Time Skip:Two Months Later**

During these two months Jarod and Mike have been training with their digimon past their limits.

Jarod learnt that he and Mike could become different digimon under certain conditions.

Now most of Jarod's and Mike's digimon are Mega level. **"Well besides themselves anyway."**

Now we tune into our heroes as they go about their normal days.

"I use my Omnimon and I delete your Dinobeemon and win the game."Said Jarod as he won a round of a digimon card game? **"Obviously they're using the cards for their original propose"**

Don't mock me Jarceus **"Fine"**

"Um Jarod do you feel like two people were arguing over us?"Asked Mike

"Yea I get that feeling all the time. I usually just ignore it same with the feeling of being watched no matter what time of day it is."Answered Jarod making Mike wonder how sane his brother actually is.

"Don't give me that look Mike or you're staying as a Renamon for a week."Threatened Jarod as he caught Mike's stare

"Ok sheesh you don't need to go there bro."Replied Mike as he knew that Jarod could and would live up to that threat as one month ago they learnt they could edit others data. Remembering this fact made Mike remember when Jarod used this ability for a prank.

 **Flashback: 4 weeks ago**

"So Mike how are you this fine day."Asked Jarod with a smile that just screamed 'I pranked someone badly' as he entered Mike's home

"Well personally I'm good but seeing your smile I'm willing to bet that won't last long."Replied Mike already feeling a headache coming along

"Ok if Ophanimon calls tell her I'm not here."Requested Jarod making Mike suspicious of him even more. Just then his phone rang so Mike answered it.

"Hello?Oh ok I'll tell him bye."Said Mike as he hung up the phone

"Who was it?"Asked Jarod

"Some girl named G.I.S.P.A.J."Replied Mike but unknown to Jarod the name meant

Glare Is Super Pissed At Jarod

"Well what did they say?"

"They said they have info on the Night Fang and that they want to give this information to you directly."Said Mike not giving away the true agenda of this persons call

"Ok so where are they located?"Asked Jarod thinking that this might possible be a trap

"Login Mountain right next to the teleporter."Replied Mike as Jarod left after saying goodbye

 **Scene Change:Login Mountain**

As Jarod appeared he was tackled onto his stomach by a Ranamon.

"Oh god it was a trap!"Jarod yelled just before he landed on his face

"I got you. You damned prick"Shouted Ranamon as she refused to let Jarod up

"Oh hey Chief Glare so I'm guessing your Gispaj?"Asked Jarod amused by the situation

"That's not actually a name. But it is an acronym that stands for Glare is super pissed at Jarod."Replied Glare as she _Glared_ at Jarod

"Is this about me turning you into a Ranamon while you were sleeping?"Asked Jarod still amused at Glare's reaction to his prank

"YES!"Shouted Glare as she punched Jarod on the back of the head."How did you even do that?"She asked as she got off of Jarod

"Me _AND_ Mike can manipulate the data waves produced by digital beings to change their shape,height,gender,species and age."Answered Jarod stressing on the 'and'

"Why did you test it on me though?"Asked Glare as she **"You already made that pun once do not be Wasfunnyonce. If you want to know who that is just look up Superflex on google or what ever you use"** I was going to say 'stared' not 'glared' sheesh Jarceus learn to take a joke.

"Because out of the entire Light Fang even the digimon. I have never pranked you before soooo we now have this situation on our hands. Our human chief has been pranked by me."Explained Jarod laughing at the end before a foot was shoved into his face.

"JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST! CHIEF DID YA HAVE TO KICK MY FACE!"Shouted Jarod in pain

"Turn me back now or you're only getting chore missions for a month and you have to do 40 a day."Threatened Glare as she **"Do it I dare you."** looked at Jarod getting the reaction she wanted

"Ok I'll turn you back just not the chore missions."Begged Jarod as Glare was returned into a human form

"Jarod."Said Glare annoyed as SHE glared at Jarod

"I did it one step at a time to be safe. I don't know the possible side effects of transforming two parts of someones data at once."Replied Jarod as Glare returned to normal

"Good and Jarod from now on I'm locking CITY at night so you can't prank people during the night."Said Glare as he went to the teleporter

"To be honest I expected you to do that when I pranked Ophanimon two years ago."Replied Jarod

 **Flashback End**

"So what now?"Asked Jarod as they sat and waited

"Well we just have to wait and train for when the Night Fang attack our part of CITY I guess."Replied Mike bored

"So what we've been doing for the last two months. _Great_!"Replied Jarod being sarcastic at the end "Wanna prank someone?"He asked making Mike stare at him

"Normally I'd say no but I'm to bored to say it this time so sure let's prank someone."Answered Mike as they started planning on who to prank making every Light Fang and Sayo shiver feeling like a storm was coming

"Who's the target?"

"Everyone besides us."

 **"That's it for this chapter the next one will be about the prank so prepare for the chaos of two brothers on a mission. Next time on Digimon World:Errors Of The Light."**


	22. The Great Prank

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

 **This Chapter is shorter as It's only for the prank on the Light Fang**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 _"So what now?"Asked Jarod as they sat and waited_

 _"Well we just have to wait and train for when the Night Fang attack our part of CITY I guess."Replied Mike bored_

 _"So what we've been doing for the last two months. Great!"Replied Jarod being sarcastic at the end "Wanna prank someone?"He asked making Mike stare at him_

 _"Normally I'd say no but I'm to bored to say it this time so sure let's prank someone."Answered Mike as the started planning on who to prank making every Light Fang and Sayo shiver feeling like a storm was coming_

 _"Who's the target?"_

 _"Everyone besides us."_

 **Now**

"Hahahaha" Laughed Jarod and Mike as they were chase by digimon and human around City

 **"Now how did this happen and why? To find out we must rewind time."** Jarceus don't you dare.

 **Time Rewind: Midnight**

"Ok how do we get in?" Asked Mike as Jarod was messing with the lock on CITY

"Simple we hack the system with a virus." Replied Jarod making Mike worry

"A virus? What will it do?" Asked Mike in worry

"Don't worry Mike it won't do anything bad. It'll only unlock CITY for us." Answered Jarod sensing Mike's worry

"Oh ok that's good." Said Mike as they entered CITY

"So stage one is in action." Said Jarod as he started the teleporter up again

"See you in a few minutes." Replied Mike as they went to do their separate parts in the prank

 **Time Skip: Six Hours Later**

"So Mike did you get all the digimon?" Asked Jarod as they went home

"Yea did you get all the humans?" Replied Mike

"Yea. Man they're going to be pissed when they wake up." Laughed Jarod as they waited for the other Light Fangs to wake up

"So who do you think they'll blame first me or you." Asked Mike trying to pass the time

"Most likely me as you've never pranked anyone before." Replied Jarod as Chief Glare and Ophanimon entered CITY

"JAROD!" Yelled Ophanimon out of character as Glare was trying to stay calm

"Yea Chief GLARE?" Taunted Jarod making Ophanimon even angrier

"Jarod what did you do to us?" Asked Glare calmly out of character

"Well Ophanimon I did nothing to you because Mike did it." Replied Jarod to Glare shocking the two that Mike would help

"Is this true Mike?" Asked Ophanimon angrily

"Yea it is Chief Glare." Answered Mike truthfully "I transformed all the digimon into their human partners or random humans while Jarod transformed all the humans into their digimon partners or random digimon"

"You both are going to be in a lot of shit." Said Ophanimon now revealed to be Glare

"Glare give them a chance to explain why they did it before you punish them." Requested Glare now revealed to be Ophanimon

"Fine" Replied Glare as she calmed down

"We did it for two reasons. One because we were bored." Explained Jarod getting glares from both Chiefs

"Now let me say the second reason before you kill us. The second reason is because we say that everyone was too lax so we decided to show them that they're never safe." He explained getting confused looks from both chiefs.

"What do you mean?" Asked Glare as she sat patiently for an answer while Ophanimon connected the pieces

"If you were an enemy we would all be dead!" Exclaimed Ophanimon as he jumped up shocking Glare as she also connected the dots.

"Wow the entire Light Fang could be wiped out in one night."Commented Glare at a loss for words

"Yea Chief you really need to make security more tight in CITY." Suggested Mike as he heard a stampede of digimon and humans.

"Run?" Asked Jarod

"Run." Replied Mike as they ran

"Hahahaha" Laughed Jarod and Mike as they were chase by digimon and human around City

 **:Now how did this happen and why?"** Jarceus you already did a time rewind so you can't do it again. **"I know I was pranking the viewer"** Really **"Yep"**

"EVERYONE STOP!" Shouted Glare as she tried to make everyone stop chasing the two data shifters

"WHY!" Was the reply she was met with

"Because they showed a major flaw in our security" Answered Ophanimon as he stood in front of all the Light Fangs

"What Flaw?" Asked a random digimon from the crowd

"Think for a second if we could do this in one night the think about what else could happen if an enemy who wanted to destroy the Light Fang had the same powers and time." Said Jarod as the gears started turning in the other Light Fang's heads

"Holy crap" Said one digimon simply

 **"That's it for this chapter of Digimon World:Errors Of The Light"**


	23. No More Playing Around

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 _"EVERYONE STOP!" Shouted Glare as she tried to make everyone stop chasing the two data shifters_

 _"WHY!" Was the reply she was met with_

 _"Because they showed a major flaw in our security" Answered Ophanimon as he stood in front of all the Light Fangs_

 _"What Flaw?" Asked a random digimon from the crowd_

 _"Think for a second if we could do this in one night the think about what else could happen if an enemy who wanted to destroy the Light Fang had the same powers and time." Said Jarod as the gears started turning in the other Light Fang's heads_

 _"Holy crap" Said one digimon simply_

 **Now**

"This timeline is…Weird. Nothing makes sense but at the same time it does. But that's your fault isn't it?" Asked a cloaked figure to an error like figure

 **"** ** _YES IT IS JARCEUS."_** Answered the figure as it revealed who the hooded figure was

"Here I talk normally but you still talk like a virus. Whatever. Leave now." Commanded Jarceus to this error entity

 ** _"OR WHAT WILL YOU DO? BORE ME TO DEATH?"_** Taunted the error **_"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW FOR A WORLD OF DATA TO EXIST THEIR MUST BE A VIRUS TO DELETE IT."_**

"I know that but I can seal you for long enough that I won't have to bother with you." Replied Jarceus as he sealed the error deep within the digital world

"AHHH!" Shouted Jarod as he woke up from his sleep.

"Ah I always get that dream but what does it mean? Timeline? Errors?" Asked Jarod to himself as he went to get some breakfast. Only to come out to find Apollomon failing at cooking…Instant noodles.

"Wow dude you suck at cooking." Commented Metalseadramon as Gallantmon was laughing his ass off

"Ahh can we not taunt Apollomon this early in the morning?" Asked Jarod as he got himself some cereal

"What's wrong Jarod?" Asked Gallantmon as Jarod hasn't told anyone about his dreams.

"Nothing. I'm alright." Lied Jarod as he ate his cereal making Gallantmon believe him less

"Jarod you haven't talked as much or be as happy so I know something is wrong." Replied Gallantmon worried for his tamer as the other two fought

"I've been having weird dreams." Answered Jarod simply

"What type of dreams?" Asked Gallantmon

"It's always the same. Some error or something talking with this Jarceus person who then seals deep into the digital world." Answered Jarod as Apollomon and Metalseadramon stopped fighting

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?" Asked Gallantmon

"Because I don't want to worry people with small problems." Replied Jarod as he went around doing his daily duties.

 **Time Skip: That Night**

"I've felt you watching us for a long time…Jarod." Said a hooded figure as he turned to Jarod

"Wait what is this place? It looks like the place from my dreams." Observed Jarod as the hooded figure walked up to him

"This is the core of the digital world you call home." Replied the figure "Walk with me for a second" He said as he and Jarod walked around the space they were located

"Your digital world is one in many but only a few are counted as true. Your world is one of the many digital worlds to be counted as fake, . These digital worlds have many things in common with one another but tiny changes affect the whole timeline." Explained the figure as they stopped walking

"Oookaaay but what does this have to do with me or you?" Asked Jarod weirded out by the figure's rant

"Let me finish my story!" Shouted the figure scaring Jarod "Sorry. But anyways for every world there's a being who choses how the world goes. Every twist,every turn in life is chosen by these beings. I am one of those beings." He explained as he lowered his hood shocking Jarod

"Wait you look like me!" He shouted surprised

"Of course I do. You were made after me after all." Answered the Jarod look-alike

"Wait are you that Jarceus person from my dreams?" Asked Jarod recognising his voice

"Yes, I am Jarceus. You've known me for a long time before this encounter." Answered the newly revealed Jarceus. Wait does this mean I'm free from him? **"Nope. You see there are two me's one is the one you can talk with i.e me or the other me who doesn't know about this"** Oh great your still here

"Jarod, sooner or later you will have to fight a being that is aiming to delete this beautiful world of ours." Said Jarceus as some of the room they were in faded away

"Jarod, I don't have much time left so with my powers I'll teleport you to your time and give you a gift so remember me." Rushed Jarceus as Jarod was sent to the past

 ** _"OH IF IT ISN'T JARCEUS,WELCOME TO THE END OF YOUR PATHETIC WORLD! BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE IT AS YOU'LL BE DELETED!"_** Exclaimed the error entity from Jarod's visions as Jarceus started fading

"We'll see who's laughing when Jarod cures this error of the light!" Exclaimed Jarceus as he fully faded away leaving a laughing error.

 **Scene Change: Jarod's Home**

"JARCEUS!" Yelled Jarod as he returned to his time seeing his new acquaintance's demise

"Jarod are you alright?" Asked Paildramon as he walked in to check on his tamer

"No, I'm not alright I just saw someone die!" Exclaimed Jarod as he stared at his right hand,which had a new symbol on it. The symbol looked like a triangle with a star in the middle surrounded by shadows

"What are you talking about?" Asked Paildramon as he stared at Jarod

"The gift from Jarceus to me…I will make sure I destroy that error!" Exclaimed Jarod with determination as Paildramon just stared at him

"Ooookaaaay whatever you say Jarod." Commented Paildramon at his tamers random exclamation "Sorry Paildramon you must be so confused at what I'm talking about." Replied Jarod realising that Paildramon was confused as all hell.

 **Time Skip: Morning Of The Attack**

"Jarceus. I won't let you down." Said Jarod to himself as the Night Fang were attacking

"Jarod! Its time to go!" Shouted Mike as he shifted into Hollowmon

"I'm coming." Replied Jarod as he shifted into Limbomon to take on the army of Night Fangs.

 **"That's it for this chapter. I madden jokes for this one as it was a serious chapter. I hope you enjoyed."** Said the author as he ended the chapter **"Oh hell no."** Sorry couldn't resist


	24. Freedom And An Error's Return

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 _"Jarceus. I won't let you down." Said Jarod to himself as the Night Fang were attacking_

 _"Jarod! Its time to go!" Shouted Mike as he shifted into Hollowmon_

 _"I'm coming." Replied Jarod as he shifted into Limbomon to take on the army of Night Fangs._

 **Now**

"You know for an army of tamers they really are lacking digimon." Commented Jarod as he and Mike studied the army of Night Crows.

"Yea well I think it's time we got moving." Was Mike's reply as he jumped to the bridge

'I'm coming for you error.' Thought Jarod as they entered DarkMoon CITY's Union room.

"Julia…Give the order to begin attacking SunshineCITY…" Said ChaosgallantmonC as he turned to Julia

"No, it's not time yet." Replied Julia shocking CGallantmonC

"Why?! We're gathered all the Night Crow tamers we need at Centre Bridge!" Exclaimed Chaosgallantmon in shock and confusion "What else do we need?" He asked as he stared at his tamer

"The protection program…installed on Centre Bridge is blocking the delete command of the Chaos Block…Our attack team will not be able to enter SunshineCITY at this rate…" Explained Julia

"…Is that digimon interfering again?" Asked Chaosgallantmon before Jarod spoke up

"Yea we're interfering with your plans again." Said Jarod as and Mike got into fighting positions with Apollomon by their side.

"So, it is you!" Shouted Chaosgallantmon as Jarod,Mike and Apollomon walked up to the two never lowering their guards "Impressive you made it this far…Digital Beings… All you Digital Beings are an unnecessary existence in the multiverse…So, you must be deleted!" Shouted Julia and Chaosgallantmon at the same time as Mika and Jarod charged their attacks.

" Hollow Slicer/Limbo Blaster!" Shouted the two brothers as their attacks hit their target's…Shield

"Wow first time anyone's actually done that." Commented Jarod as Chaosgallantmon charged at him.

"Chaos Slash!" Called out Chaosgallantmon as he charged at the two brothers

"Not today! Limbo Slicer!" Called out Jarod as his arm cannon shifted into a sword as he blocked the incoming attack.

"Hollow Blaster!" Called out Mike as his sword did the opposite as he shot a laser of black light at Chaosgallantmon nailing him right in the face. This forced him to stagger back giving Jarod the chance to slice at his legs.

"Down you go." Said Jarod as he tripped Chaosgallantmon over as many fire arrows pierced his body from Apollomon's 'Sun Punch Arrow' defeating him

"No…At this rate…Argh…No…Chaos…Gallantmon's…consciousness…" Said ChaosgallantmonC as the mind control was fading from both tamer and digimon

"Ugghh…My…My head…" Struggled Julia as she started to regain control

"Ugh…Get out of…MY BODY!" Shouted Chaosgallantmon has he tried to regain control. "Don't think…You can escape…my power." Continued the struggle for dominance "GET OUT! I AM CHAOSGALLANTMON!" He shouted the winner being Chaosgallantmon as he returned to normal as the Chrono core left his body

 ** _"CURSE YOU…CHAOSGALLANTMON! YOU ESCAPED OUR POWER…"_** Cursed the core as it floated above the fallen digimon

"I…I am…Chaosgallantmon!" He shouted as he realised he was in control. Walking towards the two spirit digivolution digimon as they returned to their human forms "Jarod,Mike, are you two okay?" He asked getting nods from the two brothers "I'm sorry…" He continued before he was interrupted by Jarod

"It's ok. You weren't in control. What matters now is that we stop the Chrono Core."

"Your right Jarod. I'll take Julia you follow that damned core." Replied Chaosgallantmon pointing to the runaway core

"Mike,Apollomon come on!" Shouted Jarod as he rushed ahead. Walking around the Chaos Brain Jarod got lost easily before his symbol created a pathway of light showing where the Chrono Core was located. Jarod made it too late was the Chrono core had managed to fuse with Grimmon to create Chaosgrimmon

"Behold my power! My body is overflowing with energy! This is indeed complete power! AHAHAHAHA!" Shouted Chaosgrimmon ready to destroy Jarod until it was deleted by a hooded being

 **" _THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOU."_** Said the figure as he deleted Chaosgrimmon

"It's you!" Shouted Jarod recognising the voice of the figure in front of him

 ** _"YOU KNOW OF ME?"_** Asked the figure confused before he noticed the symbol on Jarod's hand

 ** _"THAT FOOL MUST HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT ME."_** He concluded as Jarod was getting ready to fight only to realise he was low on energy.

 ** _"AS AN ACT OF GOOD FAITH I'LL GIVE YOU A FREE SHOT ON ME."_** Said the figure sounding like the most arrogant person alive

"Fine." Said Jarod as he transformed into Limbomon "Digimodify: Power and Speed ACTIVATE!" He called out as he felt a wave of power wash over him powering him up

 ** _"DIGIMODIFY HUH?"_** Asked the figure amused

"Hyper Limbo Blaster!" Called out Jarod as he shot the biggest laser ever

 ** _"OH HOW CUTE HE NAMED IT…OH SHIT!"_** Joked the figure at first before the laser hit him taking off half of his body **"Team Four Star for the win. Look them up on youtube if you have the time."**

" Ha ha ha how ha did ha you ha like ha that?" Asked Jarod panting as he returned to normal

 ** _" THAT ATTACK WAS DEADLY. WELL IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TO ANYONE BESIDES ME."_** Replied the figure as it healed it's lost limbs

"I expected that from an error like your self." Commented Jarod as he stood back up making the error laugh

 ** _"I LIKE YOUR SPIRIT KID. I'LL TELL YA WHAT IF YOU CAN KEEP YOUR MEMORIES AFTER THIS THEN I'LL FIGHT YOU AGAIN."_** Said the error making a deal with Jarod as it began to delete him starting with his memories. The last thing Jarod heard was a voice screaming his name.

 **"Will Jarod survive? Will he be able to beat the error that plans to destroy everything he loves? And have you seriously never seen a fanfiction before? Most of these answers and more answered in the next chapter of Digimon World:Errors Of The Light."**


	25. A Brother's Rage And Memories

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 **"I LIKE YOUR SPIRIT KID. I'LL TELL YA WHAT IF YOU CAN KEEP YOUR MEMORIES AFTER THIS THEN I'LL FIGHT YOU AGAIN."** Said the error making a deal with Jarod as it began to delete him starting with his memories. The last thing Jarod heard was a voice screaming his name.

 **Now**

"JAROD!" Shouted Mike as he say his brother at the feet of an unknown figure

 ** _"HELLO MIKE."_ ** Greeted the figure as it turned to Mike

"Who are you and what did you do to Jarod?" Asked Mike

 ** _"AH YES POOR POOR JAROD DECIDED TO FIGHT ME. AND AS YOU CAN SEE THE ENDING WAS NOT FAVOURABLE FOR HIM."_** Explained the figure as it lowered its hood to show a face Mike knows all to well.

"You look like a glitchy version of me!" Exclaimed Mike making the error smirk

 ** _"I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT FIRST JUST LET ME."_** Started the error as he started coughing "I guess you could call me Glitch Mike. Or maybe GM" Stated GM as he made a new name for himself

"Why are you here?" Asked Mike wondering just what this GM was

"Well I'm here to delete the whole digital world as is my role in life." Explained GM like it was the simplest thing in the world

"You want to…destroy the digital world? Why?" Asked Mike not understanding why it would want to do that

"Because this world does not matter in the grand scheme of things so it must disappear for god." Explained GM as Mike prepared to fight

"I don't understand what you're talking about but if you want to destroy my digimon…my friends then I will strike you down!" Exclaimed Mike as he changed into Hollowmon

"Hehehe Ok kid. I'll make a deal with you." Said GM feeling in the mood for a bet

"What's the terms?" Asked Mike wondering where this was going

"If you win this fight I'll give your brother his memories back." Explained GM shocking and scaring Mike "But if I win you will also have your memories erased from your head." He continued giving Mike a reason to fight him

"I'll kill you!" Shouted Mike in anger as he charged at GM

"Oh? So angry…You really should learn to let it go." Taunted GM as he dodged all of Mike's enraged fists

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Screamed Mike as he slashed at GM with his sword.

" You're too angry to fight me right now to actually hit me." Criticised GM as he dodged all of Mike's attacks

 **P.O.V Change "Wow a first" :Jarod**

'What was I doing?' I ask myself as I stare at the two people I think? Fighting. 'Who am I? What am I doing here?' I ask as I stare at the two fighters. As I stared something felt familiar to me somehow. Then a memory popped up

 **Ruined Flashback**

"Ok vyuhyvyu I'll show you how to use a sword." Instructed someone older than me

"Got it ubik." I said as I stared at the older person with rapped curiosity as he showed me how to use my sword helping me when needed.

 **Ruined Flashback End**

'What were the names that went there?' I asked myself as my brain felt like mush. 'The names are right on the back of my mind but what were they?' I continued to ask before a name popped into my mind 'Jarod' but who did it belong to me or that other person

 **Ruined Flashback**

"Ok Jarod let's train." Said the same older person from the last memory

"Ok kbik I'll do my best to beat you!" I shouted excited as I get into a sword position

"Let's go." The other person exclaimed as he charged at me a wooden sword in hand

"Ahh!" I shouted in surprise as I managed to block the strike "Big brother that wasn't fair" I wined as he jumped back

"In battle your enemy won't be fair." He explained as he charged again

"But Miiiiikkee." I wined more as he hit me into the mud

"But nothing Jarod. Now let's go home before Mom and Dad get worried." He interrupted as he helped me up

 **Ruined Flashback End**

'That's right! I'm Jarod,Light Fang tamer and younger brother to Mike of the Light Fang!' I screamed in my head as I saw Mike get shot back into a wall

 **P.O.V Change: Third person'**

"MIKE!" Jarod screamed Jarod as he ran to his fallen brother's side

"Jarod?" Asked Mike hardly awake

"Yea it's me bro." Confirmed Jarod as he stared into his brother's eyes

"It's nice to see you o…kay." Said Mike before the light in his eyes left

"Mike? Mike come on bro don't play with me like this?" Said Jarod with tears in his eyes as he shook he brother's limp body

" Is this the first time you've seen someone you love die?" Asked GM mockingly making Jarod mutter something "Hm? What did you say?" He asked amused at Jarod's pain

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Jarod as he created a massive wave of destructive energy making GM stumble

" Wow where did he get this power from?!" Exclaimed GM as he didn't know the power of loss

"DIE!" Screamed Jarod as he moved faster that the speed of light punching GM right in the face

 **"I'll leave it here on a cliffhanger. But damn I just killed Mike. Or did I? See you next time on Digimon World:Errors Of The Light."**


	26. The Non Thrilling Conclusion

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

"Hi"=Character Talking

'Hi'=Character Thinking

 **hello** =Things outside the fanfic and phone rings

 **"Hello viewer"** =Author Talking

 _"_ ** _HELLO HUMAN_** _"_ =Virus Talking

 **Last Time**

 _" Is this the first time you've seen someone you love die?" Asked GM mockingly making Jarod mutter something "Hm? What did you say?" He asked amused at Jarod's pain_

 _"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Jarod as he created a massive wave of destructive energy making GM stumble_

 _" Wow where did he get this power from?!" Exclaimed GM as he didn't know the power of loss_

 _"DIE!" Screamed Jarod as he moved faster that the speed of light punching GM right in the face_

 **Now**

"Ahh!" Spat GM as he was punched in the gut by an angered Jarod

"I'll break you in two for what you've done!" Shouted Jarod as the marking on his hand began to glow

"Spirit Digivolution: GoldLimbomon." Said a disembodied voice as Jarod changed into a golden version of Limbomon.

"I will not let you live." Said Jarod with his voice combined with someone else's

'Was that Jarceus's voice' Asked GM to himself as Jarod checked out his new body

"I'm a golden version of Limbomon. Ahh Jarceus is this your power?" Asked Jarod in his combined voice 'Yes it is Jarod' Said a voice in Jarod's head

"So your now gold so what!?" Shouted GM slightly scared

"This power belongs to the both of us. Mine and Jarceus's combined power shall destroy you." Said Jarod in a casual voice as he walked over to Mike's body

"Revival of the fallen darkness." Called out Jarod as an energy was emitted from his hands healing all of Mike's wounds from fighting GM

"Arg Ja-Jarod?" Asked Mike as he opened his eyes

"Yea it's me bro." Replied Jarod kindly as he turned to an angered GM

 ** _"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!"_** Shouted GM going back into his virus voice before he calmed down

"I'm bored of you GM. Right now my powers are stronger that you'll ever be." Explained Jarod as he stared at GM

"You wanna bet on that?!" Asked GM his right eye twitching in anger as he charged at Jarod

"Hyper speed." Said Jarod simply as he sped up immensely dodging all of GM's punches and kicks

"How did you get so strong?!" Asked GM in anger as he tried and tried to land a hit on Jarod

"I'm harnessing all the power of those supporting me." Answered Jarod as he grabbed GM's fist "Hyper strength." He said as he threw GM through a wall

"So this power isn't yours huh. I knew I was stronger that you!" Exclaimed GM not wanting to admit defeat to this mortal

"Yes, while this power is borrowed it doesn't make it any less real." Replied Jarod knowing what GM is trying to do.

"Let's end this! DELETION CANNON!" Shouted GM as he shot a ray of pure data deletion **"Wait what?"** at Jarod

"Fine then GM." Replied Jarod as he closed his eyes only to open them quickly as he fired his own attack "Golden Blaster!" He shouted as he fired a laser of golden light starting the clash of powers

"I WILL WIN!" Shouted GM as he put everything he had into his blast making it almost touch Jarod

"Hyper." Started Jarod making GM scared

"No."

"Blast"

"No,No,No"

"ACTIVATE!" Screamed Jarod as his attack grew five times stronger evaporating GM's body his last thoughts being 'Fuck this world' as he faded away.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Said Jarod as he returned to normal

"G-g-good job J-Jarod." Congratulated Mike struggling as he got up

"Thanks Bro." Said Jarod as he and Mike left the Chaos Brain.

 **Time Skip: Two Months Later**

During these two months Jarod and Mike have been to many parties celebrating their victory over GM. Although half of the parties were ended early because of well let's just say crashes

"This has been a good two months ay bro?" Asked Jarod to his brother as they were relaxing at home

"Yea, but what now? I mean we saved the digital world so what could possible come next?" Asked Mike bored out of his mind

"Honestly I don't know." Replied Jarod as he stared into the sky "We could battle again." He suggested as he stood up

"No, you'd win as you have that GoldenLimbomon form of yours." Replied Mike as he also stood up wondering what to do.

"Well, we might be able to prank everyone in the Night Crow." Suggested Jarod

"Jarod you know we can't do that. We don't have to do pranks anymore." Shot down Mike as they just stood there without anything to do

"Ha I wish Jarceus would give us something to do." Complained Jarod just as a portal opened in front of him "I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Of course you didn't." Replied Mike sarcastically as Jarod blindly jumped into the portal.

 **"That ends Digimon World:Errors Of The Light."**

"WAIT WHAT!" Shouted Jarod as he finally gave me someone to commentate here "Your ending it like this?!"

 **"Yes, because well theirs nothing else for you to do."**

"Great now how about that. I use the story you's power to save this world then you come along then decide to destroy it." Ranted Jarod as he got pissed at the author

 **"Well, I'm might be working on a new story."**

"And let me guess it's about the other famous 'mon' series Pokemon." Guessed Jarod

 **"Yes, actually it is about pokemon oh and dragon ball z."**

"Great and I most likely will be stuck here for all eternity." Complained Jarod more

 **"No for as long as my real life counterpart lives."**

"So what now?" Asked Jarod knowing there's no point arguing

 **"We see the viewers on the first chapter of A Saiyan's Journey."**

"HAHAHA! A Saiyan's Journey? That is a pathetic title!" Laughed Jarod hardly believing the title that fool Jarceus chose for his next fanfic

 **"Oh shut up. Both of you."**

"Sorry,sorry." Apologised Jarod still laughing

 **"You're going to be the main character again."**

"Don't you dare." Threatened Jarod before he realised who he was talking to "Oh right I have no say in this don't I?

 **"Nope, but Mike will be around."**

"That's possible going to good." Commented Jarod before Jarceus finished

 **"As your younger brother this time."**

"Meh It'll still me good to know Mike's at least getting some love." Accepted Jarod before Jarceus showed him something

 **"Oh he got some. Look at this review from the chapter where I 'killed' him off."**

firesage101 said: Boo not mike

"Oh ok. So we'll see you in the first chapter of that next story this guy is making stay tuned. If you care that is." Said Jarod as we close the book on Digimon World:Errors Of The Light.


End file.
